Pregnant Again
by miss strawberry
Summary: Que pasaría si Bella y Edward pudieran tener otro hijo?, entren y lean!
1. Prefacio

Nota importante:

La historia esta narrada desde los puntos de vista de Edward, Bella y Renesmee.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Prefacio.

Bella

En este momento, un dolor que creí que los vampiros no tendrían se apoderaba de mí, era peor que la ponzoña, era más doloroso, sentía que me desgarraba, esto fue el comienzo de todo, el momento en el que Edward dijo:

-Edward Jacob.

Hay miles de cosas que creí imposibles, lo que ahora soy era una de ellas, lo que ahora es mi mejor amigo casi yerno es otra, pero lo mas imposible es estar embarazada ahora que soy una vampiresa, no me lo esperaba, creí que mi cuerpo no podía cambiar, debo admitir que tengo miedo, por que este bebé tal vez no sea como Renesmee y los Vulturis vengan a acabar con este bebé, Dios protégenos por favor, quiero que este pequeño ser que se incuba en mi nazca y viva conmigo y Edward, se que el lo querrá tanto como a Nessie, Dios ampáranos por favor.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Si les gusto yo se que dejaran un review i me harán feliz ^^


	2. ¿Embarazada?

Como desearía ser Bella

La envidia es mala u.u, pero no hay duda de que todas quisiéramos ser Bella o si?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Capitulo 1

**¿Embarazada?**

_**Renesmee**_

Estoy levantándome, hay un olor nuevo es como el mío, solo que mas dulce, que raro de seguro debe ser la miel y el polen de las flores que hay cerca, tengo 5 años y parezco de 14, mi padre me enseño a tocar el piano y soy casi tan buena como el, mi madre es la vampiresa mas hermosa del mundo, que no me escuche tía Rosalie por que me mata.

No puedo evitar una risa nerviosa, al imaginar a tía Rosalie persiguiendo a mamá por intentar igualar su belleza.

Ya son las 10, debería ir a ver si mis padres ya están despiertos, me pongo una blusa purpura y una falda negra y claro el collar que mi abuela Esme me dio, el cuál tiene la cresta Cullen, me pongo los zapatos negros que tía Alice me compro, amo salir de compras con ella y tía Rose, al fin estoy lista, me dirijo a la habitación de mis padres, hay un olor dulzón que se hace mas fuerte, y se que no son ellos, ya que sus aromas no son tan empalagosos, hace meses que lo siento,toco la puerta y mi madre contesta:

-Que pasa cielo?-con su cálida y dulce voz

-Están vestidos?-pregunto, recordando aquel incidente a los 2 años, tenía tanto miedo que fui a la habitación de mis padres, y ellos no estaban en condiciones de calmar a una pequeña con miedo a la tormenta.

-Claro cielo-esta vez responde mi padre con su aterciopelada voz-pasa.

-Buenos días.

Mi madre sonríe tan dulcemente y me abraza, mientras mi padre me besa en la frente, no puedo evitar ese sonrojo molesto que a papá tanto le gusta, por lo que me abraza fuerte, recordando el olor dulzón le pregunto a mi padre que si el lo ha notado y me dice que si.

-Si, hace días que lo siento, es muy fuerte, tu no lo sientes Bella?.

-La verdad no, no tengo idea de lo que se pueden referir, tal vez sean las flores, recuerden que es primavera-dice ella sonriendo

-Alice nos busca-dice mi padre.

-Lo olvidaba-les digo-iré de compras con tía Alice y tía Rose, díganle a Jake que venga mañana-pobre de mi Jacob no me vera hoy, pero el lo comprenderá.

_**Edward**_

Nessie tiene razón, hay un olor muy extraño, lo siento mas fuerte cuando estoy cerca de Bella, las cosas son muy extrañas, ya que de vez en cuando parece tener mareos y tropezar, eso es raro en un vampiro, ya que nuestra agilidad es inigualable.

Las cosas han estado fantásticas, amo a Bella más que nunca, pensé que cuando fuese convertida sería diferente, ya que no sería el ser frágil de antes, pero no es así aun me necesita y me lo hace saber.

No creí que podía ser padre, pero Nessie es una de las razones más grandes de mí existir, recuerdo cuando Bella estaba embarazada, estaba horrorizado, no quería que le pasara algo, es inútil recordar que haría yo si a ella le pasara algo, si ella me faltara, no dudaría en morir con ella.

Era el ser más feliz sobre la tierra, tenía razones de sobra, antes estaba desdichado, incompleto y ahora estoy más que completo.

-Renesmee, por que no vas con tía Alice y le dices a Esme que te prepare de comer, que en unos treinta minutos vamos para haya-le dije a mi pequeña abrazando a su hermosa madre.

-Esta bien, pero dudo que tía Alice quiera esperar para ir de compras, por que ya llego la nueva colección de Gucci y de Dolce & Gabbana, y ya sabes que consigue su descuento especial, además de que yo quiero mas bolsos y unos pares de botas, y también comprare cosas para mamá, y ya me voy-dijo con emoción.

-De no ser ricos y con buena cantidad de ingresos, juro que ese par nos dejarían en la ruina-dijo Bella riendo-Alice logro convertir a nuestra hija en todo una aficionada a la moda y mira que a mi no me gustan las compras-dijo mi ángel.

-No te preocupes, con el dinero que ha ganado Carlisle tenemos para unos 30 o 40 años más, y claro cuando Jasper sea psicólogo de nuevo ya veras que vendrá otro poco-le dije riendo, la acerque más a mi para darle un beso pero ella se separo y corrió al baño a vomitar, un momento VOMITAR?, los vampiros no vomitamos, ni siquiera nos enfermamos, tengo que hablar con Carlisle, ya que al parecer Bella es una Vampiresa muy peculiar.

_**Bella**_

Hace dos meses que me siento así, tengo miedo, me estará pasando algo raro, los vampiros no se enferman, por que yo soy tan diferente?

-Bella amor, estas bien?.

-Aguarda un momento Edward-otro poco de vomito salía de mi.

-Te sientes bien?.-Noto su preocupación, oh mí Edward siempre tan dulce.

-No-dije yo-la verdad es que quiero alimentarme, siento la ponzoña acumularse en mi-mentira.

-Pero fuimos el lunes, es muy pronto para ir a cazar de nuevo.

-Edward, quiero ir ahora, si no vas tu conmigo iré yo sola-le dije con determinación-tengo sed y hambre Edward-le dije como si fuese un error.

-Iré contigo, solo dame cinco minutos para llamar a Alice y decirle que la veremos en la tarde.

-Apresúrate por favor-rogué.

Me sentía extraña, como cuando iba a tener a Renesmee la necesidad de alimento era más fuerte, cazaba más de cinco ciervos, iba a cazar cada dos días, esto se estaba poniendo raro ya que todos nosotros como mucho nos alimentábamos de tres presas y lo hacíamos en periodos de dos a tres semanas, estaré débil, puede un vampiro estar débil?, sin duda tengo que ir con Carlisle y preguntarle que anda mal conmigo, lastima que esta en un congreso y vuelve hasta la próxima semana, era la primera vez que aceptaba ir a uno, por que cuando eso sucedía yo tenia que ponerme mal.

-Listo amor, ya podemos irnos-dijo Edward entrando al cuarto de baño.

-Dame un minuto-dije, acto seguido vomite de nuevo y el sujeto mi cabello, sentí _Ipso Facto_ al recordar cuando recién tuve los síntomas de embarazo de Nessie, esto cada vez me asustaba más.-Vamos.

Íbamos corriendo por el bosque, un olor peculiar llamo mi atención, al parecer había pumas y osos muy cerca, abrí mi escudo para que Edward pudiera escuchar lo que pensaba y el pareció concordar conmigo, pronto encontramos a dos pumas juntos, genial, eran los favoritos de Edward y míos también, atacamos juntos, pero yo acabe más pronto, y me quede observándolo, se veía tan sensual con esas gotas de sangre en su boca, un deseo enorme me recorrió por todo el cuerpo, como adolescente llena de hormonas, me agazapé sobre el cuando termino, el me recibió rápidamente.

-Edward, te deseo ahora-le dije hundida en lujuria, sentía que debía saciar todas mis necesidades.

-Eso quieres?-dijo con ese tono sensual y aterciopelado que solo el tenía y haciendo esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me enloquecía.

-Si y ahora-dije atacando a sus labios.

Era un beso lleno de pasión, me sentía realmente necesitada de el, mis hormonas alborotadas pensé. Me separe de Edward en ese momento, el me miro extrañado, por lo que de nuevo comencé a besarlo para indicarle que no pasaba nada, el me correspondió, de pronto ya solo estábamos en ropa interior acariciándonos con desespero y ansía, como dos adolecentes en su primera vez, Edward sabía que hacer para volverme loca y tenerme a sus pies, poco a poco me recostó en el pasto, estaba tan desesperada por sentirlo dentro de mi, que casi le grite que lo hiciera de una vez, pero en vez de eso solo dije.

-Edward, por favor.-el me miro con cara de niño bueno-por favor-dije otra vez, el me beso y con ese acto comenzó todo.

Llevábamos como una hora en ese prado, ambos unidos aun, el dentro de mí, somos vampiros no nos cansamos, pero el hambre y la sed volvieron a mi, y el olor de oso era más fuerte, así que me despegue de el y Salí disparada al encuentro con el oso, lucho contra mí, me derrumbo, pero me levante y contra el clave mis dientes, llenándome de su sangre, me aruño y trataba de encajar sus garras, pero a mi solo me producía un roce ligero, termine pronto con el, Edward me encontró, traía ya su pantalón puesto y la demás ropa en las manos, fue en ese momento que recordé que aun estaba desnuda, el me miraba como si yo fuera una diosa, me di cuenta que tenia sangre esparcida por el pecho, el me miraba con tanto deseo, así que acto seguido me recargue en un árbol invitándole a continuar.

Y así comenzamos otra vez, el limpiaba los restos de sangre que había en mi, de forma gustosa y claro yo no ponía resistencia, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero al darnos cuenta ya era la hora del crepúsculo, Nessie ya debía estar de vuelta en casa de Esme.

-Edward.-El me miro-Vayamos a casa de Esme, Nessie ya debió volver, y nos retrasamos mas de treinta minutos-dije riendo

-Ya estas satisfecha?-me dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-Más de lo que crees, lastima que adelantamos lo de esta noche-dije sonriéndole.

-Por mi no habría ningún problema en repetirlo-acto seguido me beso, yo le correspondí, nos separamos y nos vestimos para ir a casa con los demás.

Al llegar Esme nos sonrió y nos dijo que Carlisle regresaba, ya que había una emergencia en el hospital y lo necesitaban, perfecto ahora podía pedirle ayuda con lo que me pasaba.

-Alice, cuanto tiempo crees que tarde en llegar Carlisle-le dijo Esme al pequeño duende.

-En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno.

Acto seguido entro Carlisle a la habitación, El camino desde Seattle debe ser cansado para un humano, pero para un vampiro es pan comido.

-Mamá podemos quedarnos hoy en la casa grande?-así es como llamábamos a la mansión Cullen.

-Claro cariño, si es que aun están nuestras habitaciones disponibles-dije irónicamente

-Claro que si cariño, hay habitaciones de sobra en este lugar-dijo Esme en un tono de fingida ofensa.

-Y que tal el congreso Carlisle?-dijo Edward

-Ha estado bien, no puedo esperar a que seas mi doctor asistente de nuevo, Bella tal vez quiera ser nuestra enfermera-dijo el

-Claro-dije gustosa, trabajar con mi Edward sería magnifico.

De pronto un olor extraño comenzó a inundar la casa, y se bien que no era Jacob, era un olor a putrefacción, era desagradable, sentí nauseas y asco, lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo hacia el baño.

_**Edward**_

-Edward que le pasa?-me pregunto Carlisle

-No lo se, tiene como dos meses que esta así, me preocupa papá.

-Sera mejor que la revise-dijo el, me quede en trance un momento

-Carlisle-dije saliendo de mi trance-los vampiros podemos enfermarnos?

-No lo creo, pero ahora que Bella nos ha mostrado que podemos concebir, ya no tengo idea de que es posible y que no.

-Hay pobre de mi mamá-dijo Renesmee

-No te preocupes Nessie, es la habitual suerte de tu madre-dijo Rosalie

-Saben chicos, deberíamos tomarnos una foto familiar, donde estemos todos y…-Alice pareció entrar en trance.

De pronto imágenes llenaron mi cabeza, Alice tenía una visión, era sobre Bella, había partes borrosas debido a Renesmee, pero lo demás estaba claro, era Bella con un vientre abultado, después ella gritando de dolor y yo con ella a su lado, después ambos sosteníamos a un niño y la visión termino ahí.

Mire a Alice con los ojos abiertos como platos ella me miraba igual, ambos atinamos a abrir la boca al mismo tiempo para decir lo mismo.

-Bella esta embarazada-dijimos en shock

-Eso es imposible-dijo Emmett

-Ahora no tengo idea de que es imposible-dijo Carlisle

-Tendré un hermanito?-dijo aturdida Renesmee

-Al parecer-dijo Jasper-Alice, tu la viste?-

-Si Jasper, ella, tendrá otro hijo de Edward-dijo Alice mirándome sorprendida.

_-Edward, esto es maravilloso, otro hijo, me da tanto gusto por ustedes_-pensó Rosalie.

_-Hijo, esto es simplemente sorprendente, quisiera examinar a Bella, para comprobar que ella estará bien-_me dijo mentalmente mi padre.

-Edward-escuche a Bella, estaba al pie de la escalera, tenia cara de confusión.

-En hora buena hermanita-le dijo Emmett

-Que es lo que pasa?-quiso saber ella

-Bella, no se como decirte esto-comencé yo-Alice ha tenido una visión, y ya sabemos que es lo que tienes-

-Ah si, dime por favor que no es grave-

-No lo es Bella, es algo maravilloso-canturreo Alice dando saltitos, todos pusieron caras de felicidad, hasta yo que estaba completamente confundido, otro hijo de verdad era maravilloso.

No creí que podría ser padre, pero nació Renesmee y ahora otro pequeñín, ¿la vida se vuelve perfecta o que?.

-Bella-le llame yo-amor…tu…

-Dime ya Edward, me asustas-dijo ella

-No temas-le dijo Rosalie-ya veras que te encantara lo que escucharas-dijo en un tono muy dulce, Rosalie siendo dulce guau.

-Dile ya Edward, no puedo con su sentimiento de confusión, la intento calmar, pero la incertidumbre no la deja, anda por favor-me dijo el pobre Jasper

-Bella amor, es que, estas-tome aire-embarazada.

-Que?-dijo ella-¿Cómo?, creí que solo podría tener a Nessie.

-Al parecer amor, tendrás otro hijo más-ella sonrió y me abrazo

-Oh Edward, te amo-me dijo

-y yo a ti mi Bella, te amo más que nunca-

La bese, todos compartían una dicha enorme, iba a ser padre, pero la duda estaba presente, estaba claro que este niño no sería mitad humano como Renesmee, pero crecería o sería también uno de los niños inmortales y los Vulturis vendrían por él.

-Alice, crees que puedas ver cuanto durara el embarazo?

-Déjame ver-se quedo quieta por unos momentos-esto es genial!!!-comenzó a dar saltitos por toda la casa.

-Que pasa Alice-dice Esme

-Bella, podremos hacerte un Baby Shower, e invitar a tus amigas y al clan Denali, a tu madre Bella y tener una gran fiesta!.-decía el duendecillo emocionado.

-Entonces, durara 9 meses?-dijo Rosalie

-En realidad serán 7, así que Bella tenemos mucho por hacer y por comprar-Bella me miro con cara de sálvame, yo solo la bese para tranquilizarla.

_**Bella**_

Embarazada de nuevo, y del hombre más maravilloso del mundo, esto era perfecto, pero que el duendecillo andante quisiera hacerme una fiesta, eso era mala idea, pero se que ella terminara ganando, así que para que oponer resistencia.

-Mamá-me llamo Nessie.

-Si cariño?-dije yo.

-Aun seré su consentida cierto?-dijo ella tiernamente

-Claro Nessie-dijo Edward-aun serás la consentida de todos, cierto-todos asintieron

-Claro Nessie, eres el ser mas adorable que existe, y al hacerlo me has ayudado mucho para controlarme al estar con los humanos-dijo Jasper

-Entonces, bienvenido sea mi nuevo hermanito!-dijo-tía Alice crees que sea niña como yo?

-Dejémoslo a la suerte cariño-le dijo Edward el cuál se seguro ya sabía el resultado.

-Es hora de dormir Nessie-

-La llevaremos a su habitación-dijeron Rose y Alice, que rápido comienzan a hacer planes.

-Y tu y yo, iremos a conversar a nuestra habitación-me tomo de la mano mi Edward.

Al llegar ahí me quedo pensando, en que va a pasar con este bebé, si será uno de los niños inmortales, si será como ellos, si los Vulturis vendrán a matarlo, tengo miedo, a que me separen de esta criaturita que apenas se forma en mi, de que no viva más que unas horas o unos cuantos días, no quería que este niño sufriera, quería que viviera al igual que Nessie.

-Que piensas?-me dijo Edward, decidí abrirle mi escudo y mostrarle el me miro con comprensión-pienso lo mismo, y también tengo miedo, pero si pudimos proteger a Renesmee con este pequeñín no será la excepción.

-Confiemos en nuestro destino.

Después ambos nos quedamos viendo el anochecer escuchando los sonidos, esperando a nuestro incierto destino.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Es hora de los reviews ^^

Que les pareció?

Les gusto?

Continuare pronto :)

_Miss Cullen28_


	3. Renné y Charlie

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de Pregnant Again, me da gusto que les haya gustado ^^

Sin mas ni menos, aquí esta la continuación.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Edward **_

Todo ha ido bien hasta el momento, Emmett no deja de hacer tonterías, pero esta emocionado con la llegada de un nuevo bebé, Rosalie, esta feliz, he oído sus pensamientos y cree que exista la posibilidad de que Emmett y ella tengan un hijo, la verdad Alice también tiene la ilusión, pero tiene sus dudas por eso no puede ver nada, es que se supone que los vampiros nos quedamos congelados, por eso nuestros cuerpos no cambian, la primera vez que embarace a Bella ella era humana, y ahí nos dimos cuenta que no todos nuestros fluidos dejan de aplicar sus funciones. Jasper ha estado irradiando felicidad, Rosalie regalando ternura, Alice sigue emocionada como de costumbre y Bella, ella tiene una hermosa pancita de 4 meses, que se nota bastante, Renné esta por llegar, quiere cuidar de su hija en su "primer embarazo", Renesmee es la hermana mayor más feliz del mundo, ya han hecho una habitación para el bebé, Alice alega que será niño, pero aun no puede verlo muy bien, cabe la posibilidad de que sea otra niña, a mi no me molestaría por que el bebé fuera niña, la mimaría tanto como a Renesmee, y si es niño cabe la posibilidad de que Emmett influya un poco en él. Carlisle esta sorprendido, ya que pudo hacerle una ecografía a Bella, y hemos visto al bebé, pero ella se negó a saber el sexo, quiere que sea sorpresa. Esme también esta muy feliz y les ayuda al trió dinámico para terminar la habitación del bebé, el cuál esta arreglado con cosas de niño, todo es azul, Alice se mantiene en su palabra de que será varón.

-Edward.-

-Si mi Bella?.-la abrazo más hacía mi.

-Como llamaremos al nuevo bebé?-la aprieto un poco más con cuidado.

-No lo se, que tal si es niña le ponemos Roslice, ya sabes combinación de Alice y Rosalie, ellas estarán muy contentas si la llamamos así-dije sonriéndole como a ella tanto le gusta.

-Me agrada-me sonrió-y si es niño, recuerdas como quería que se llamara?-asentí con la cabeza-te agrada aun Edward Jacob?-dijo sonando inocente, asentí de nuevo-entonces así lo llamaremos de ser niño, te amo-me dijo y luego se acerco para besarme.-Me has dado lo más hermoso que hay en todo este mundo.

-Yo te amo más-le dije ella sonrió, acaricie su vientre y este se movió, su sonrisa se hiso más ancha.

-Te saluda-me dijo

Esto es magnifico, el embarazo de Renesmee no lo disfrute por que tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a Bella, me siento culpable de no haber estado más tranquilo y disfrutar con Bella, recuerdo que en el momento en el cuál supe que Renesmee amaba a Bella y que no quería dañarla, en ese momento yo también la ame y disfrute lo poco que quedaba de su embarazo, el cuál duro un mes, en cambio este será casi un embarazo normal.

-Edward-la mire,-no te sientas mal.-le sonreí

_**Renesmee**_

Todo va perfecto, el Baby Shower de mamá será el próximo mes cuando su vientre se note más, tendré un hermanito para cuidar, eso me alegra, y más al saber que no me dejaran abandonada, tía Alice se sintió ofendida por ese hecho y me dijo como podría dejarte de lado si eres una de mis compañeras de compras preferidas, estoy tan feliz abuelita Renné viene de visita por fin la conoceré, aunque me presentare como la hija adoptiva de mis padres, como la hija de un hermano de papá, el cuál murió en un supuesto accidente cuando yo tendría la edad humana de nueve años, ya que con el tengo más parecido con mi padre, no me molesta en lo absoluto ya que mamá dijo que mi abuelita va a adorarme, ahora me encuentro con mi Jacob el cuál sigue molestando a tía Rose.

-Oye rubiecita.-le dice en un tono de burla

-Que quieres.-le dice tía Rose, al menos no le dijo-chucho.-olvídenlo, es evidente que estos dos seguirán así, hasta el fin de mundo, ya que nuestras vidas no tendrán final jamás.

-Tráeme un cojín y un bol con palomitas-

-Aquí tienes tu cojín-le grita ella aventándole con uno, el cual lo lanza hasta chocar con la pared, de inmediato sale abuela Esme y les dice a ambos:

-Ya me estoy cansando de tener que remodelar la casa cada cinco días, Rose contrólate cariñó y Jake si no quieres que te restrinja la entrada a mi casa, lo siento Renesmee-yo solo asiento con la cabeza sorprendiendo a Jake.

-Lo siento Jake, pero debes dejar de molestar a tía Rose-le dije haciendo un puchero

-Esta bien, esta bien-suspiro-lo siento rubiecita-

-No opino lo mismo chucho-

-Rose-era la voz de tío Emmett, sonaba divertido.

-Esta bien-dijo con recelo-losientochucho-dijo rápidamente pero todos le entendimos.

-Chicos!!!-grito tía Alice

-Que pasa Alice-dijo tío Jasper, les he dicho que adoro a tío Jasper, es muy dulce y tierno, con razón tía Alice lo ama.

-Ya tengo las invitaciones, para el baby Shower de Bella.-dijo dando saltitos

-Podemos verlas?-dijimos tía Rose, abuela y yo.

-Si miren.-Nos mostro unas tarjetas en color azul, las cuales decían "seré niño", tía Alice y sus ideas, eran muy bonitas y finas, claro muy al estilo Alice Cullen.

-Por cierto hay algo que debo decirles-añadió-Recuerden que han pasado cinco años, así que para cuando nos vean de nuevo, pues como les diré, nos maquillaremos un poco para vernos un poco más embarnecidas-dijo Alice

-No hay tregua cierto?-dijo tía Rose

-Tu que crees?-le contesto tío Jasper, tía Rosalie suspiro.

Desde que supimos de la condición de mamá, estábamos de nuevo en la mansión, todos juntos, era genial el ambiente que había, veíamos películas por las noches como siempre, pero durante el día jugábamos beisbol, era más rápida que papá, por eso siempre estaba en su equipo, mamá no podía jugar, bueno no la dejábamos, y la hacia de ampáyer y abuela seguía siendo cátcher, y las apuestas entre tío Emmett y tía Alice seguían, en espera de que algún día pudiera ganarle.

-En que piensas mi Nessie-me dijo Jake, yo solo postre mis manos en sus mejillas para que lo viera.-En efecto, todo es grandioso, me dio un abrazo fuerte. Toque su rostro de nuevo para decirle te quiero.-y yo a ti también-me dio un beso en la frente y yo me sonroje.

-Chicos, Charle acaba de llegar y adivinen con quién viene?.

-Con abuelita Renné?-dije emocionada

-Siiii-dijo tía Alice-ve por tus padres Nessie.

-Ahora mismo!-subí a velocidad vampírica.

Cuando llegue a su habitación ahí estaban ellos, sentados y abrazados, papá acariciando el vientre de mamá, se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y me invitaron a disfrutar del momento, me acerque y pose mi oído en el vientre de mamá, sabía que no escucharía un corazón, pero me gustaba estar así con ellos, de pronto nos cegó el flash de alguna cámara todos volteamos hacía la puerta y vimos a tío Emmett con la cámara en manos.

-Para la posteridad-dijo sonriendo.-Ya llego Renné, los esperamos en la estancia.

-Ya bajamos-dijo papá.

-Estas emocionada Renesmee?.

-Si mamá.-Y así bajamos los tres, bueno tres y medio juntos, al bajar Renné nos noto y rápido fue hacía mi.

-Mi pequeña nieta Renesmee-dijo, eso nos sorprendió a todos.

-Pero, biológicamente no soy tu nieta-le dije con temor intentando que me creyera.

-Hay cariño, Charlie ya me conto todo, así que Isabella se que eres un vampiro, que Renesmee es mi nieta y que ahora tendrás otro bebé, por que me lo habías ocultado hija?.

_**Bella**_

Todos voltearon a ver a Charlie con cara de acusación, este solo se puso rojo y agacho su cabeza, acto seguido vimos a Jacob con cara de reproche, por que de no ser por su culpa papá no se habría enterado de que los vampiros y los hombres lobo existen, Jake me las vas a pagar.

-Por que no sabía como lo tomarías mamá, eres algo explosiva-le explique

-Ya no tienes de que preocuparte, mírate te vez pálidamente feliz-sonrió

-Hay mamá, te había extrañado tanto!-le dije abrazándola.

-Y yo a ti cielo.

-Y en donde se va a quedar Renné?-le dijo Carlisle

-Oh, pues de momento me quedare donde Charlie, no quiero molestar.

-No se preocupe.-intervino Esme.-La casa es muy grande, puede quedarse si gusta.

-A decir verdad me siento cómoda donde Charlie.

-Renné, será mejor que le digas a Bella-le dijo mi padre.

-Decirme que?.

-Bella, cielo, me separe de Phil, y tu padre y yo, pues, lo intentaremos de nuevo cielo.

-Eso es magnifico-dije, ahora todo estaba yendo de maravilla.

-Nos casaremos el próximo año y espero que Alice pueda encargarse de…

-Con mucho gusto!-dijo dando brinquitos.

-Entonces, que les parece si les preparo algo de comer?-dijo Esme

-Hagamos una parrillada!-dijo Emmett.

-Buena idea, hace tiempo que quería usarla-Dijo Carlisle.

-Entonces, Edward, Rose, Emmett y yo iremos al pueblo a comprar las cosas, los demás preparen todo-dije yo

-Tendremos una fiesta!-dijo Alice emocionada

-Mamá, hay un detalle, nosotros no comemos-dijo Renesmee.

-No te preocupes Nessie, ahora que lo pienso, Jasper por que no te unes tu también al grupo de excursión?-dije divertida

-Sera un placer.

-Entonces aquí los esperaremos-Dijo Carlisle

Nos dirigimos a la cochera, nos iríamos en el Jeep de Emmett, todos nos habíamos acomodado en los lugares que quisimos, yo iba de copiloto y Edward y Emmett peleaban por el asiento de conductor, Emmett quería conducir ya que era su auto, pero Edward quería conducir por que su esposa iba en el asiento de copiloto.

-Yo conduciré Emmett.

-No, yo lo hare.

-Hay por amor a Cristo!-grito Alice-Emmett deja que el padre sobre protector conduzca.

-Oye!-le dijo Edward.

-Vámonos ya por favor!-intervino Rosalie-Emmett si no te subes ahora mismo, te quedaras una semana sin ya sabes que, no iremos a ya sabes donde, ni haremos lo que ya sabes que, sobre ya sabes que!-Emmett se puso blanco, podía jurar que su rostro era mas blanco, Rosalie había dado en el clavo.

-Maneja tu Edward.-Dijo muy resignado Emmett.

El camino hacia el pueblo fue gracioso, tardamos como unos veinte minutos en llegar y Jasper estaba tan feliz que le iba haciendo bromas a Emmett, nos estábamos divirtiendo, Rose nos tomaba fotografías, hasta el momento tendríamos unos catorce albunes llenos de fotos y contando al parecer, ahora que era vampiresa no me importaba en lo más mínimo que me tomaran fotos, al contrario ahora me agradaba y ahora más, me había puesto pupilentes para que no notaran mis ahora dorados ojos, ya que todos me conocían con mis ojos chocolate, al llegar al súper mercado, Emmett se bajo corriendo como niño pequeño.

-Creo que deberíamos sacarlo más Rose-le dijo Jasper-EMMETT NO QUIERES QUE TE DE UNA MONEDA PARA EL CABALLITO?-le grito, Emmett lo miro con ira, todos reímos en ese momento.

-Bella, eres tu?-dijo una mujer, se veía que los años la hicieron verse muy bien, era Angela.

-Si soy yo.-le sonreí-y este es Edward.

-Vaya no han cambiado mucho, pero mírate, van a ser padres-dijo viendo mi vientre.-Ben y yo tenemos una niña.-me dijo.

-Que maravilloso.-le dijo Rosalie

-Gracias.-le contesto

-Le haremos un baby shower a Bella, por si gustas ir-dijo Rosalie extendiéndole una invitación, cuando las habían hecho?.

-Sera niño?.

-Eso parece indicar todo.-dijo Edward abrazándome.

-Nos vemos entonces.-dijo ella.

-Adiós.-le respondimos todos.

_**Edward**_

Fue agradable encontrar a Angela, ella quiere mucho a Bella y se ha alegrado de verdad de verla ahí y le dio gusto ver que no hemos perdido el tiempo, me pregunto que habrá sido de los demás.

-Pero mira quienes son-dijo una nasal voz, la reconocería donde fuera, Lauren, todos la miramos fijamente,-_Que apuesto sigue Edward, al parecer dejara a Bella pronto, yo aun sigo en el mercado-_pensó, me estremecí, y me acerque al oído de Bella para decirle que volteara, con motivo de que Lauren viera su vientre, y así fue.-_No puede ser, la tiene embarazada, maldita seas Bella_-chillo en su mente.

-Oye, mirar no cuesta nada, pero es grosero-le dijo Rosalie.

Lauren se puso roja, y se fue casi gritando, todos reímos, entramos a la tienda y fuimos directo a la carne, Emmett ordeno que fueran cortes grandes y gruesos y unos no tan gruesos, Bella y yo nos dirigimos a las verduras para las guarniciones, ahí vi a Jessica, iba empujando un carrito, estaba con dos niños y una niña de aproximadamente tres años, le decían "mamá quiero esto" y Jessica solo asentía y les hacia caso, no se veía tan mal, pero en definitiva los años habían pasado.

-_Es bella?-_pensó-_Oh dios si es, se ve muy bien, y esta con Edward, oh Dios esta embarazada, la saludare.-_

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Jessica, como has estado?-saludo alegremente mi hermosa esposa.

-Muy bien, Mike y yo nos casamos y ahora tenemos tres hijos, son trillizos, déjame presentártelos.-la primera que presento fue a su hija se llamaba Nina, una niña muy dulce, uno de sus hijos se llamaba Jonathan, se veía muy caballeroso y el ultimo Nathan, muy tímido.-Y por lo que veo ustedes también serán padres.

-Si estamos en la espera de nuestro primer hijo.-Le dije, mentía pero no podía decir que teníamos una hija de cinco años de edad que parecía de catorce.

-Si tienes tiempo.-Dijo Bella tímidamente extendiéndole una invitación.-Me encantaría que fueras.

-Estaré ahí, lo prometo, hay que hacer una reunión de todos los de la preparatoria, les dará gusto volver a verte, hay tantas cosas de que hablar.

-Cuando gustes puedes ir a la mansión Cullen, serás bien recibida, si quieres puedes ir mañana.-La invite, era asombroso cuanto había cambiado, no como Lauren que seguía igual se Lauren.

-Me daría mucho gusto, le diré a Mike que vallamos juntos, y será divertido.-Sonrió

-Nos vemos Jess.-Le dijo mi dulce Bella.

-Un placer haberlos saludado, despídanse hijos.

-Adiós señores.

-Adiós pequeñines.-Les dijo Rosalie, sin duda ella también había cambiado ahora es más dulce y tierna, Rosalie tiene corazón señoras y señores.-_Edward no puedo escuchar lo que piensas pero si tengo corazón_.-pensó molesta.

-Era broma Rosa, solo que me has sorprendido.

-La inmortalidad es así querido Edward, da muchas vueltas y sorpresas.

-Tienes razón bebé-le dijo Emmett.

-Hey, no puedo con tanto cariño aquí, necesito a Alice.

-Me buscabas?-

-Alice!-dijo feliz.

-Chicos tardan mucho, tus padres tienen hambre Bella.

-Pues ya tenemos todo, así que vámonos.-Dijo Bella.

-Alice trajiste tu auto?.-Le pregunto Jasper.

-He venido corriendo.

-Nadie te vio?.

-No.

Pagamos las cosas y nos fuimos lo más rápido posible a la mansión, Alice nos hiso cambiarnos de ropa, nos puso ropas mas cómodas a Bella la hiso ponerse un hermoso vestido de maternidad, de color azul, Dios me enloquecía cuando se ponía algo de color azul, Bella se comió la carne cocida perfectamente, mientras los demás, nos la comíamos cruda, bueno a excepción de mis suegros. Bella últimamente comía comida de humanos y a veces sangre, pero alegaba que le sabía mal, sin duda este bebé será tan especial como Nessie.

Me encanto estar así con toda la familia, sin importar los que eran humanos o vampiros, e incluso la manada Quileute también estaba aquí, menos mal que Emmett compro catorce kilos de carne, por que si no, no habría alcanzado, todos la pasábamos bien, hasta Leah estaba contenta, Seth estaba muy feliz, ya que se había imprimado de una chica muy linda y dulce, Leah también se había imprimado, el año pasado asistimos todos a la boda, el tratado que teníamos ya no existía, ahora convivíamos como amigos, ya que Nessie y Jacob eran algo así como nuestro acuerdo de paz.

A todos nos sorprendió cuando Jacob se imprimo de Renesmee, Bella quiso matarlo, y yo también, pero que caso había, mi niña era feliz con el hombre que en algún momento, se convertirá en el amor de su vida, todos somos felices, nos va de maravilla, nunca creí que me sentiría tan completo, tan lleno.

-Que piensas Edward?.-Me dijo mi Bella.

-Que la inmortalidad es perfecta.-dije riendo.

-Por la inmortalidad.-Grito Carlisle levantando una copa con sangre, los demás levantaron sus copas y vasos con refresco, y gritaron por la inmortalidad!.

Alice no dejaba de tomar fotos, no se cuantos albunes tenia llenos de fotos de toda la familia, pero ya eran mas de doscientas.

Los padres de Bella, nos dijeron que si podríamos convertirlos en algún momento, que ahora que estaban juntos de vuelta, no querían dejar a Bella, querían ser la familia, que no pudieron ser en su momento, Carlisle después de mucho pensar, acepto. Ahora la familia se volvía mucho más grande.

Cuando convertimos a Renné y Charlie, se adaptaron tan rápido como Bella, ahora ya todo estaba perfecto, ellos se mudaron a la que era nuestra casa, y viendo a futuro, con ellos en nuestro aquelarre nos podríamos quedar más tiempo en algún lugar, Charlie tenía el don de la telequinesis, Renné ella tenía el don de crear ilusiones. Eran muy buenos dones, en esta familia estábamos todos muy bien dotados.

Solo espero que este bebé, sea tan feliz como nosotros, que disfrute su inmortalidad como los que estamos aquí, que todo salga bien, que la vida siga tan buena como hasta ahora lo ha sido.

Le debo tanto a la vida-inmortalidad, da lo mismo, espere tanto por Bella y ahora que veo todo lo que hemos creado juntos, pienso que vale la pena arriesgarse por el ser que más amas, nunca lo dude, pero ahora, no hay razones para no hacerlo.

-Te amo mi Bella-dije besando sus labios.

-Y yo a ti mi Edward.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Que les pareció?_

_Les gusta la idea de que Renné y Charlie estén juntos y que sean vampiros?_

_Ojala y si :) _

_Gracias por los reviews, espero no decepcionarlos._

_Miss Cullen28_


	4. Reuniones y noticias

Perdón por la tardanza, más abajo les explicó los pormenores.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Bella**_

Alice nos trae de aquí para halla con sus planes, Charlie y Renné, bueno siguen siendo Charlie y Renné, ahora están de viaje, pero prometieron volver pronto, este bebé es algo extraño pero aun así lo amo tanto como a Nessie, la cuál se fue a La Push con Jake el niñero maravilla, halla se reunirían con los demás para hacer salto al acantilado.

-Bella, ya llegaron Angela y Jessica-me dijo la dulce de Alice, que por cierto me había maquillado un poco para parecer mayor.

-Ya voy, puedes decirle a Edward que quiero verlo?-

-Fue a recoger a Nessie-me respondió

-Tan pronto?-

-Es que Seth se lastimo y cancelaron todo, ya sabes como son los chuchos-soltó unas risillas

-Bueno bajo ya mismo, tengo que ver a los demás, también viene Mike?-le pregunte a mi cuñada/hermana.

-Si, se ve…maduro-dijo asombrada.

-Esperemos y lo sea-dije riendo, Alice se unió a mis risas.

-Por cierto Bella, espero que la comida de humanos que preparamos Esme y yo sea de su agrado, ya sabes como nosotras no cocinamos y pues, la comida humana no nos da muy buen sabor que digamos-me dijo, la preocupación de Alice es algo dulce.

-No te preocupes ya verás que les gustara-le sonreí.

-Bella ese vestido de maternidad te queda bellísimo, pero ya esta un poco usado, así que lo desecharemos pronto para comprarte mas-Alice nunca cambiara.

-Pero este vestido azul me gusta de verdad-dije haciendo un puchero.

-Habrá más y del mismo color, ya veras la próxima semana iremos de compras-salto emocionada.

-No habrá tregua verdad?.

-Tu que crees?.

-Enseguida bajo.-dije ya resignada a caer en las redes de Alice.

Este día habíamos citado a las Familias de Jessica y Ángela, con sus hijos y respectivos maridos, íbamos a hablar de lo que paso después del instituto, por lo que sabía Ángela aun estudiaba y su bebé tenía como un año, Ben y ella se casaron cuando tenían veintitrés, por otro lado Jessica era una ama de casa muy buena y madre excelente, Mike estaba a punto de ser trasferido a otra ciudad, tenia un muy buen cargo en una empresa deportiva, al bajar los vi a todos, y por un momento creí vernos en nuestros días de escuela, eran ellos, un poco diferentes pero seguían siendo ellos, no pude evitar sonreírles con euforia.

-Bella, pero que hermosa te has puesto-me dijo Mike.

-Gracias-me sentí sonrojar, un momento sonrojar, yo no puedo sonrojarme no soy humana, subí apresurada a la habitación de Rosalie para mirarme en su espejo y ahí me di cuenta de que tenia un sonrojo muy tenue, pero sonrojo a fin de cuentas, tengo que hablar urgentemente con Carlisle, recordé a mis invitados, por que las cosas malas o raras siempre me pasan a mi?, baje lo mas pronto posible, y los vi ahí a todos con cara perpleja.-lo siento, tuve ganas de vomitar.-Menti.

-No te preocupes Bella, eso es normal.-Dijo Ben.

-Y cuantos meses de dulce espera llevas?-Pregunto Jessica.

-Cuatro.-Sonreí feliz.

-Y ya tienes un nombre?-Dijo Ángela.

-Sí, se llamara Edward Jacob, pero cabe una posibilidad de que sea niña y la llamaremos Roslice, ya saben combinación de Alice y Rosalie.

-Al parecer tienen una relación muy buena-Dijo Ángela.

-Por cierto Ángela como se llama tu hija, aun no le he conocido.-le dije.

-Hay que maleducada soy, discúlpame.-me dijo avergonzada, luego salió en dirección al jardín y regreso con una niña en brazos, parecía una muñequita con sus caletitas, tenia piel de un tono moreno claro, unos ojos castaños iguales a los de Ángela, pero con una sonrisita idéntica a la de Ben, era una linda niña.-Bella te presento a Carol.

-Es muy hermosa.-le dije, de repente se escucho el llanto de una niña, ellos no se daban cuenta, pero yo con mi sentido de vampira lo aptaba, minutos después entraron los hijos de Jessica y Mike, la pequeña Nina lloraba, se había caído y tenía un raspón, nada grave me recordó a mi cuando era humana, _la torpe Bella_, Jessica se apresuro a tomarla en brazos y tranquilizarla, la niña, se veía más tranquila y poco a poco dejo de llorar.

-Que fue lo que sucedió Nathan?-dijo Mike

-Jugábamos, cuando de depente, Nina se topezo y empezó a llorar, John la adudo a devantardse y la tagimos con mami.-le respondió el pequeño.

-Ya paso, ya paso.-seguía repitiendo Jessica.

-Por ser unos caballeritos tan ejemplares, les daré un obsequio.-les dije, sus lindas caritas se iluminaron, fui a la cocina y les traje unos dulces que compramos especialmente para ellos, se los repartí a cada uno, se veían muy contentos.

-gasias-dijeron los tres pequeños y se fueron al pequeño parque de diversiones que Alice había hecho que Emmett instalara, todo para este bebé vampiro, aunque dudo que mi pequeño los utilice, pero Renesmee sin duda se divierte ahí.

-Vaya, si que tienen unos hijos maravillosos-los felicite.

-Todo es gracias a lo buena que es Jessica con ellos, para ellos ella es la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo, y para mi también lo es.-se acerco para darle un corto beso en los labios, Mike se veía feliz.-Por cierto dónde esta Edward?, no lo he visto, pensé que estaría aquí.-En eso la puerta se abrió y …

-Mamá, ya llegamos.-Era mi dulce Nessie.

-Estamos en la sala cariño.-le respondí.

-Bella, que no ese es tu primer bebé?-dijo Jessica curiosa, sin duda eso no cambiaria nunca la curiosa Jessica Stanley, mas bien Jessica Newton.

-Si pero, un hermano de Edward tuvo un accidente, y dejo a la niña al cargo de Edward, ya que era el pariente más cercano-les dije-vive con ellos desde que tenía cuatro años y cuando la conocí tenía ocho, es muy dulce y la adoptamos como nuestra al casarnos, no la habían visto, por que cuando cumplió nueve fue a Londres a estudiar en uno de los mejores internados, Edward, Alice y Emmett, estudiaron ahí.-les dije, Dios soy una mentirosa sin perdón.

-Bella ya regresamos.-entro mi dulce esposo a la sala y se sentó junto a mí y acaricio mi vientre.-Que tal están todos?, como les ha tratado la vida?.-dijo entusiasmado.

-Bastante bien.-Comenzó Ben.-Ángela y yo nos casamos, tuvimos a nuestra pequeña hija Carol, y seguimos en la universidad, estamos aquí por las vacaciones ya saben, visitar a la familia y eso.

-Ah si?, y que estudias Ben?-le pregunto Edward muy interesado, era fantástico verlo así con ellos.

-Estoy estudiando medicina, y Ángela esta en Psicología.-Contesto Ben.

-Eso es genial, a ti se te da muy bien el trato para con las personas Ángela.-le dije yo.

-Y tu Mike?.-El aludido se sorprendió por el gesto de mi esposo, y como no, si se odiaban durante la preparatoria.

-Estudie Finanzas y Administración, estoy en un puesto excelente, he sido trasferido a Chicago, nos iremos cinco meses, es solo para ver unas cosas, y luego volveré aquí, a los niños les gusta vivir en este pueblo, ya tienen varios amigos, y pues a nosotros también nos gusta Forks, ya vez que el pueblo ha ido creciendo y modernizándose, es un lugar mejor que el que era cuando nosotros estudiábamos en la preparatoria.

-Y ustedes piensan en vivir aquí un tiempo más o se irán?-dijo Jessica.

-Aun no tenemos planes, pero supongo que el pequeño E.J. y Renesmee necesitan un lugar más grande y Londres es perfecto, pero quien sabe.-Contesto sonriendo.

-Renesmee?.-Dijo Jessica con una cara de confusión al parecer, se veía graciosa.

-Así se llama nuestra hija mayor.-Dije yo.

-Ah, es solo que es muy peculiar, ya que tu madre se llama Renné verdad Bella.-Dijo Jessica, era muy suspicaz de vez en cuando.

-Jess, calla-le dijo Ángela, sin duda seguían siendo como antes.

Y así pasamos el día, entre risa y risa, recuerdos, abrazos, un rencuentro muy emotivo, acordamos vernos mas seguido, bueno mientras duraran las vacaciones de Ángela y Ben ya que ellos regresarían a Seattle a estudiar y Jessica estaría aquí por poco tiempo ya que se irían y regresarían más o menos dentro de un año o dos, las había echado tanto de menos, Alice había estado con nosotros también recordando los días de preparatoria ya que ella estaba en el mismo año que nosotros, Jasper estaba jugando con Nessie y Emmett, Esme estaba encerrada haciendo remodelaciones por la casa, Carlisle en el hospital y Charlie y Renné, supongo que en Paris en su luna de miel. Rosalie estaba en Port Angeles cubriendo un encargo de Alice, más ropa de bebé.

_**Edward**_

La tarde fue interesante, aunque los pensamientos de Newton me sorprendieron, de verdad se enamoro de Jessica y sus niños fueron lo mejor que les había pasado, extrañamente se puso a revivir el momento de parto que tuvo Jessica a decir verdad no quería ver eso, Jessica estaba concentrada en espiar a sus hijos para que no les pasara nada, sin duda una buena madre, Ángela pensaba en su regreso a la universidad, mientras que Ben pensaba en decirle que tuvieran otro hijo terminando la universidad.

-Creo que ya es hora de retirarnos-dijo Ben con su niña en brazos.-Un gusto verte de nuevo Bella.-sonrió a mi esposa y ella igual le correspondió.-Edward.-asentí con la cabeza.

-Nosotros también nos vamos.-Dijo Mike el cual llevaba a su pequeña hija y a otro de sus hijos y Jessica cargaba al otro.-Nuestros hijos se quedaron dormidos, un gusto haberlos visto de nuevo.-

-Igualmente, vuelvan cuando quieran.-Les dijo mi Bella.

-La próxima reunión en mi casa eh.-Dijo Jessica riendo.

-Como gustes.-Le sonrió Bella.

-Bueno nos vemos pronto.-Dijo Jessica.

Uhm…5…4…3…2…1.

-Bella mira las cosas tan bonitas que trajo Rosalie.-Dijo emocionada Alice.

-Ahora no, quisiera descansar, e ir a cazar.-Respondió-_Me acompañas Edward?.-_

_-_Te acompaño hasta el fin del mundo, pequeña oveja.-Ella me miro y sonrió dulcemente.

-Crees que Renesmee quiera ir.

-Posiblemente, vayamos a preguntarle.-Salimos de la casa con rumbo al río y allí estaba con Emmett y Jasper, discutían por la pelota de béisbol perdida.-Nessie tu madre y yo iremos a cazar te apetece ir?-le pregunte.

-No papá, tío Emmett no sale fácil de esta-dijo mirando a Jasper con complicidad.

-Renesmee tiene razón, a Emmett no lo dejamos librarse de esta, es la doceava pelota que pierde en la semana y esa estaba autografiada y dudo que pueda conseguir una igual por que quien la autografío lleva 40 años muerto y yo se la había regalado a Nessie.

-Tengo una idea-Dijo mi dulce Bella

-Que pretendes?.-le pregunte, no me deja sus pensamientos abiertos todo el tiempo, pero si su idea incluía a Rosalie, tengo una pequeña idea de sus pensamientos, de uno a otro momento Rosalie apareció, tal vez Alice le dijo que Bella la solicitaba.

-Oh Rose, Emmett ha hecho algo que prometió no hacer, y Renesmee y yo esperamos que tu puedas hacer algo, ya sabes, por las advertencias anteriores.-Dijo Jasper.

-Me imagino ya que fue.-Dijo Rosalie cerrando los ojos.

-Entonces tía Rose.-Dijo Nessie con su carita de angelito.

-Emmett tendrás que dormir en otra habitación durante tres semanas y desde este momento dejo de dirigirte la palabra hasta que pasen esas tres semanas.-Dijo sería.

-Pero, Rose, yo, esto no es justo.-Decía Emmett mientras hacia un berrinche.

-Te lo advertimos.-Dijeron Nessie y Jasper al mismo tiempo que le sacaban la lengua.

-Y bien nos querrán acompañar ahora?.-Les dije.

-Ahora si.-Dijo Nessie contenta.

-Pequeña monstruo del Lago Ness.-Dijo gruñendo Emmett.

-A que no me atrapas.-Le grito.

-Y bien mi dulce y confabuladora esposa, que animal apeteces hoy?.-Le pregunte.

-Si encontramos un puma, seré feliz, pero no estamos dispuestos a compartir.-Me dijo.

-Por cierto, recuerdas que una vez me dispuse a escuchar los pensamientos de Renesmee.-Ella asintió con la cabeza.-Pues quiero intentarlo con este nuevo bebé, quiero saber que piensa.-Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza de nuevo.

-Te amo.

-Tu eres y serás mi vida.-Bese su frente.

Al regresar a casa después de la cacería, procuramos que Renesmee se acostara temprano, comenzaba a querer desvelarse con sus tíos, pero a fin de cuentas para ella era necesario dormir, así que hasta dejarla en su cama con el pijama puesto y bien arropada no nos fuimos de ahí. Ya en nuestra habitación ella se sentó sobre nuestra cama, yo me acerque a ella.

-Edward.-Me llamo, yo la mire a sus ojos.-Hoy no se como, pero me sonroje, me quede en shock.

-Como, como paso?.

-No lo sé, sentí la sensación en mis mejillas, corrí a la habitación de Rosa, para verme en su espejo, y me di cuenta de mi sonrojo, Edward crees que este pasando algo malo conmigo?.-Parecía triste, sus ojos casi vidriosos, su mirada, estaba asustada.

-No mi Bella, lo más probable es que se deba al bebé, no estoy muy seguro, ya veremos que sucederá, pero eso hasta que nazca.-La mire sonriéndole como a ella le gustaba, ella sonrió para mi despejando sus preocupaciones, y pensar que mi temor era ya no poder proteger a Bella, pero aun sigue siendo frágil y me necesita y por eso la amo más.-Me permites?.-Le dije acomodando mi cabeza cerca de su vientre, ella sonría asintiendo.

Me acomode y pude oír unas risitas, ver colores, igual que con Nessie, el pensaba que su mama debía ser hermosa y su padre debería de ser alguien magnifico para estar con su madre, y decía que el cuidaría de su hermana, eso me hiso pensar con más razón que era niño, y no le agradaba Jake.

-Piensa que los vampiros que habitamos en esta casa estamos locos, ah y nos ama.-Dije sonriéndole a mi ángel.

-Y nosotros también a él.-Me acerque para besarla, y cuando profundizábamos el beso sentimos el movimiento del bebé.-Alguien esta celoso.

-Soy tu padre y ella tu madre, algún día tu tendrás a alguien para hacer esto.-Dije hablándole a nuestro pequeño.

_**Un mes después**_

Bella se sigue poniendo hermosa, ya casi es el día de su baby shower, Renesmee no se separa de su madre, bueno solo hasta que llega Jacob, ahora parece tener quince años y ese chucho piensa en convertir su relación en algo más serio, Alice esta comprando cosas como solo ella sabe hacerlo, Emmett compro una cámara de video, no se que piensa hacer con ella, mantiene sus pensamientos bloqueados, pero se que algo trama, Jasper acompaña a Alice a jugueterías la mansión parece un parque de diversiones, Rosalie instalo sillitas para bebé en todos los autos, Carlisle esta al pendiente del embarazo dice que todo va muy bien, Esme dijo que sería buena idea que Bella tuviera a nuestro hijo en el hospital, ella estaría con Carlisle como enfermera, Bella acepto, Emmett y su cámara me asustan, mi hijo tiene razón al creer que en esta familia esta completamente loca.

-Edward iremos a jugar beisbol vienes?-me dijo Emmett.

-Claro.

-Sal lo más pronto posible Edward Anthony Cullen.-Grito Alice.

-Yo también te quiero duendecilla.

-Que gracioso, vete de una vez.-Decía mientras agitaba sus brazos.

_**Renesmee**_

Hoy estoy en La Push, estamos pescando, aunque odie la comida humana, me divierte pescar con la manada, Jake y yo ahora somos novios, me dijo que nos casaremos y tendremos una casa muy linda y que tendremos muchísimos hijos, no concuerdo mucho con la idea y dudo que mi padre este de acuerdo, el claro que quiere mi felicidad pero aun es muy pronto, viviré con mis padres durante una temporada, no quiero que sufran mucho por mi partida, quiero que ellos me disfruten tanto como yo a ellos.

-¡Mira Nessie, atrape uno enorme!-Me decía mi Jacob.

-Jake ese no es un pez, ¡ese es un tiburón!-Le gritaba Leah, seguía siendo aguafiestas como siempre, Jake quiso devolver al tiburón, pero su sangre me causo intriga y quise probarla, sabia exactamente como pensaba, Leah me miraba con asco, pero eso no importa.

-Delicioso.-Dije sonriendo, mi madre dice que cuando sonrió me parezco más a papá.

-¡Eso fue asombroso!-Dijo Seth, el en cambio a Leah era divertido y gracioso, era imposible aburrirte con Seth.

-Sam y Emily vendrán pronto.-Dijo Quil.

-Y como va el embarazo de Bella.-Me pregunto Embry, su cara era la de un niño curioso, como si fuera a descifrar un gran misterio.

-Todo normal, más normal que cuando iba a nacer yo.-Dije y luego recordé lo que le pasaba a mamá.-Bueno pensándolo bien igual de extraño que cuando estaba embarazada de mí.-Dije soltando unas risitas.

-Chicos tenemos un anunció que hacerles.-Dijo Sam al llegar, todos lo miramos con suma atención.-Emily esta embarazada.-Todos teníamos unas sonrisas bobas en las caras pero eran de sorpresa y felicidad, sabíamos cuanto querían un hijo y ahora lo habían conseguido.

-En hora buena!.-Dijo Jake.

-Eso es magnifico por ustedes, será un bebé precioso.-Dije mientras los abrazaba.

La tarde llego muy pronto y con ella el regreso a casa estaba tan emocionada por Sam y Emily, quería ver a mamá para poder saludar a mi hermanito y darle un beso a papá, también tenía muchas ganas de tocar el piano, una nueva canción rondaba en mi cabeza y quería convertirla en una nana para mi hermanito, ojala y le guste.

-Hola mamá.-Dije cuando al fin la encontré, ella me sonrió cálidamente como solo ella sabe, me abrace a ella cuidando de no molestar a mi hermanito.-Como esta el pequeño E.J.?.-Dije hablándole a su vientre.-Hola hermanito, soy Renesmee tu hermana mayor, la más bonita de todas, sabes algo te quiero mucho.-Cuando dije eso comencé a besar el vientre de mamá hubo movimiento rápidamente y mamá no paraba de sonreír.

-Te saluda querida.

-Me quiere tanto como yo a él.-Ella sonrió y si pudiera hubiera llorado, sus ojos se veían vidriosos, sin duda estaba feliz, amaba ver a mamá feliz, escuche unos pasos, era tía Alice.

-Nessie ven a ver lo que te traje de la tienda, se que te gustara muchísimo por que a mi me encanto y ya necesitabas ropa nueva.-Mire a mamá que nos veía con cara de son unos monstruos de la moda pero aun así las amo.

-Con gusto tía Alice, mamá ven con nosotras.-Dije con carita de angelito a la cual mamá siempre cede.

-Esta bien pequeños duendes.-Dijo soltando unas risitas.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de tía Alice no lo podía creer tenía las nuevas colecciones de Gucci y Dolce & Gabbana, miles de accesorios, tía Alice es genial!

-No se que haría sin ti, tía Alice.-Dije dando brinquitos y abrazandola.

-Solo admite que soy tu tía favorita.-Dijo sonriendo con superioridad, como si le quisiera demostrar a alguien que esta ganando.

-En tus sueños Alice!-oí a tía Rosa.

-Hay por favor a mi me quiere más.-Le dijo tía Alice.

-No a mí!-

-A mí!

-A mi es a quien quiere más.-Dijo papá, sin duda alguna el les había ganado.

-Sobre todas las cosas-Concluí sonriéndole de la misma manera que el lo hacía para conmigo y mamá, fue y deposito un beso en los labios de mamá y me dio otro a mi en mi frente.-Te quiero.

-Yo muchísimo más a ti pequeña.-Dijo con su dulce cara de Dios griego.

Esa noche papá y yo compusimos una nana para el bebé, mamá dijo que era muchísimo mas hermosa que la suya, papá se hiso el ofendido por ese comentario mientras que mamá trataba de enmendar lo que había dicho pidiéndole disculpas, papá acepto a cambio de un beso, el sueño comenzó a vencerme y me quede dormida en brazos de papá tal y como cuando era una bebé.

Esa noche soñé con nuestra familia, con las risas de todos, tuve el sueño más hermoso que jamás creí tener, y un pensamiento inundo mi mente, Jake y yo algún día tendremos una familia y viviremos felices hasta el fin de nuestras eternidades.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hora de las explicaciones.

Pido mil perdones por los que están atentos a mi historia, estuve muy ajetreada con mi graduación, mi inspiración tomo vacaciones, mi musa se perdió pero al parecer regreso, solo espero que me dejen más de sus lindos reviews que me animan muchísimo enserio, espero poder actualizar más pronto, ya que no tengo los capítulos escritos en su totalidad, la verdad no tengo idea de cuantos capítulos serán de esta historia, hago o más bien termino el capitulo y lo subo para que ustedes lo disfruten :).

Me despido.

Gracias.

;**

_Miss Cullen28_


	5. Baby Shower,Cortesía de Alice Cullen

_**Renesmee**_

Hoy es el gran baby shower patrocinado por tía Alice, claro con la ayuda de mis abuelitas y mi tía Rose, son diabólicas cuando están juntas, espero no ponerme así cuando yo tenga mis propios hijos o vaya a tenerlo, me encuentro dando los toques finales a la casa, abuelita Renné se disculpo por no poder estar, ya que es neófita al igual que abuelito Charlie y no quiere matar a las amigas humanas de mamá, pobre abuelita Renné, ella quería estar, pero he de suponer que ti Alice tiene un plan bajo la manga, el salón había quedado hermoso globos blancos y azules por doquier, listones azul pastel, un pastel sencillo, ya que mamá le rogo a tía Alice que no se excediera ya que terminarían desperdiciándolo, había bocadillos, que habían sido probados por mí, ya que la comida humana no me sabía mal, y debo decir que los canapés de cangrejo están deliciosos, el queso con salsa de frambuesa, había cacahuates, frituras, refresco y obviamente pequeñas mesas con manteles color pastel, todo se veía hermoso, delicado, y por su puesto que tía Alice tenía muchos juegos preparados.

Ya que mis abuelitas y yo tenemos todo preparado, subo a ver a mamá, tía Alice nos había vestido para esta ocasión con ropa muy veraniega, pero muy fina a la vez, muy a su estilo, yo traía un vestido de tirantes lila con un listón blanco en la cintura y unas sandalias blancas a juego, mi cabello lo traía acomodado en una media coleta con unos cuantos rizos al frente, abuelita Esme traía un vestido blanco aperlado con un listón negro a la cintura y unas zapatillas negras que se le veía muy bien, se había hecho una coleta baja de lado, al encontrar a mis tías las vi con sus vestidos, tía Alice compro del mismo estilo para todas, excepto para mamá, el de tía Alice era verde limón con un listón blanco, y sus zapatillas Louis Vouttion a juego, su cabello corto estaba rizado, parecía una muñequita, tía Rosa traía un vestido rosa pastel con listón fiusha y unas zapatillas fiusha de diseñador italiano, su cabello alaciado se le veía muy hermoso, en realidad tía Rosalie era la más hermosa de todas, pero mamá es muy bonita también, la cual por cierto traía un vestido azul pastel, tipo halter, y unos zapatitos bajos del mismo tono, traía su cabello peinado en una trenza con unos cuentos mechones sueltos, se veía como una Diosa, pero en realidad la idea de las muñecas me parecía mejor, no pude evitar soltar unas risitas.

-¿De que te ríes cielo?-Me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa divertida.

-Es que todas ustedes parecen muñecas barbie.-Mamá hiso un gesto dulce, tía Alice comenzó a reír fuertemente, y tía Rose miraba amenazante a tía Alice.

-Tu tía Rosalie fue la inspiración para esas muñecas, ella era la modelo.-Reía más fuerte tía Alice.

-¿Es eso cierto?-Dijo curiosa mi madre, yo también tenía mucha curiosidad.

-Si, la verdad fue culpa de Emmett que me convenció, y accedí a modo de apuesta, así que prácticamente barbie soy yo.-Tenía una mueca de pena en el rostro.

-No hay de que avergonzarse Rosa, aunque nunca jugué con esas dichosas muñecas, la verdad no me divertían.-Dijo mamá sonriendo.

-Mamá-Dije.-Quiero una barbie.-Mis tías comenzaron a reír junto con mamá, era una escena muy linda y me uní a sus risas.

-Pero Alice parece una muñeca de porcelana.-Dijo tía Rosa.

-Pero muñeca al fin.-Dijo tía Alice tratando de sonar triunfal.

-¡Pero frígida!-Dijo tía Rosalie, tía Alice le hiso una mueca a tía Rosa sacando la lengua.

-No digan esas cosas enfrente de mi pequeña, que la van a perturbar.-Esa era la voz de papá, estaba presenciando la escena desde la puerta con una sonrisa torcida _la favorita de mi madre_, mamá se puso de pie y lo iba a becar cuando tía Alice los separo.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿no habíamos hecho un acuerdo?-Dijo sonando sería.

-Lo sé solo que Tanya, Kate y Carmen ya están aquí y también llegaron Jessica y Ángela, Emmett esta como loco con la videocámara, Jasper esta mandando una oleada de frustración por que Emmett le gano una apuesta, si no quieren a varias mujeres frustradas y enojadas será mejor que bajes y le digas a tu esposo que se calme.-Dijo papá tranquilamente, tía Alice resoplo varias veces y salió de la habitación.

-Con que para eso quería la videocámara tío Emmett.-Dije vacilando.

-Realmente la quiere para otra cosa, pero nos confunde a mí y Alice, así que algo diabólico trama, ¿tienes alguna idea tu Rose?-Pregunto papá a mi tía, ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Es muy cabezota ya lo sabes.-Dijo suspirando.

-Chicas será mejor que bajemos ya, Alice los quiere lejos Edward, pero no es necesario que le hagas caso, te queremos y necesitamos aquí.-Dijo mamá acercándose a besarlo.

-Niña de cinco años presente.-Dije.

-Pero que aparenta tener quince.-Dijo mamá mirándome con suplicio.

-Esta bien, me voy, pero no tarden, no quiero que tía Alice haga un pandemonio con esto, ya la conocen.-Dije resignada, mientras salía con tía Rosalie.

-No te preocupes, bajaran pronto.-Me dijo sonriendo

-Tía Rose, ¿tu quieres ser mamá verdad?-pregunte, pero pensé que estaba mal, así que me arrepentí, pero tía Rosalie contesto.

-Más que nada, pero soy feliz con la vida o eternidad que tengo.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Te quiero mucho tía Rose.-La abrace, ella me correspondió.

-Soy tu tía favorita verdad.-Dijo maliciosamente.

-Ya te oí Rosalie Cullen!-Grito tía Alice, no pude evitar reír.

-Ambas son mis favoritas, nadie podrá ocupar su lugar nunca.-Dije con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Dejaras de ser la hija de Edward.-Dijo tía Rosalie sonriendo cálidamente.

Al bajar estaban todas las mujeres reunidas, las vampiras de Denali lejos de las dos humanas que hablaban con tía Alice, todas nos vieron bajar a mi y a tía Rose, tío Emmett grababa todo y tío Jasper vestía como mesero, en el jardín estaban los hijos de las señoras Jessica y Ángela, así que decidí irme a jugar con los niños de mi edad.

_**Edward**_

Bajamos y vimos a todas las damas reunidas, también estaban Carlisle y Eleazar, pero ellos tenían sus asuntos, me sentía como el día de nuestra boda, todos nos observaban con admiración, Bella lucía radiante, parecía una ninfa, no ella era una Diosa, mi Diosa personal, al llegar al final de las escaleras la bese con ternura y devoción, las mujeres presentes suspiraron de felicidad, y Emmett se acerco con la videocámara.

-Haber como se encuentran los papas, una sonrisita haber.-Dijo con tono tonto, quería golpearlo.

-Con ganas de darte un golpe.-Respondí.

-Edward.-Dijo mi Bella sería, la mire con gesto de dolor, ella solo asintió.

-Ya veras Emmett.-Dije, el solo se fue riendo.

_**Alice**_

Todo ha quedado de maravilla, a Bella le han dado muchísimos regalos y se que todos le gustaran, las humanas platicaban sobre sus planes futuros, me daban elogios por los bocadillos, por la decoración, por el pastel, les había encantado todo, las vampiresas solo por fachada, se notaba que en realidad no les gustaba y se que Tanya en cuanto se fueran las humanas me reprocharía por haber comido pastel y frituras como humana, es cierto lo olvidaba, había preparado unos juegos para el baby shower de Bella, no estaría completo sin ellos.

-Muy bien chicas.-Dije levantándome atrayendo la atención de todos.-Jasper tráeme uno de los rollos de papel que hay en la cocina ¿si?-Me miro irritado, sabía que lo estaba, lo mire con carita de cachorrito a la cual no se resistía, se fue y regreso con el rollo de papel en sus manos y me lo entrego.-Chicas haremos un juego, pasare por cada una y quiero que calculen el diámetro de la pancita de Bella, ¡quien gane tendrá un premio!.-No pude evitar saltar riendo.

-Alice…-Intervino Bella pero la mire y supe que se resignaría en cuanto la mirara, y en efecto fue así.

-¡Comencemos!-Dije, Tanya agarro muy poco, Esme de mas, Kate un poco menos que Esme, pero no ganará, aunque ya sabía que Rosalie ganaría no quise adelantarme a los hechos y en efecto todas agarraron más de lo debido.

-Y bien es hora de medir, ¡para saber quien es la ganadora!.-Estaba tan emocionada, y así todas pasaron a medir sus tiras de papel con Bella le pedí a Rose que fuera la ultima y así fue, todas las que no ganaron se desilusionaron, pero Rosalie saltó emocionada cuando gano, le regale unos boletos para ir a Australia, cualquiera hubiera querido esos boletos.

-Eso es trampa.-Dijo Tanya frustrada.

-No, yo gane y sin trampas.-Dijo Rosalie mirándola sería.

-Ya chicas, no amarguemos la velada de Bella.-Rosalie amenazo a Tanya con la mirada y haciendo la seña con los dedos de "te estoy observando".

-Bien ahora la que logre ponerle este chupón en la boca al padre, gana una semana en las Cataratas del Niágara, todo pagado.-Todas se emocionaron-Pero, tendrán sus ojos vendados, ahora Rosalie dales un chupón a cada una y Edward siéntate aquí.-Dije indicando la silla y poniéndole un babero a Edward.

-Te vez hermoso mi Edward.-Le dijo Bella y luego le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Espero ser recompensado por esto.-Dijo él.

-Yo se que serás muy bien recompensado-Dije mirando a Bella, ella oculto su mirada avergonzada y Emmett seguía grabando todo.

-Comencemos-Dijo Edward rendido, la primera fue Kate, no lo logró, Ángela se cayó, Esme casi lo lograba, pero hiso como que se le resbalo, Tanya tampoco lo logro, Jessica me sorprendió ella lo deposito en la boca de Edward y le dijo:

-Es hora de dormir pequeño Eddie-Dijo riendo y quitándose la venda, le di los boletos y dijo.-¡Yay, de verdad los quería!-

-Entonces disfrútalos, los niños pueden quedarse con el abuelo.-Dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Viene en camino el cuarto bebé.-Dijo canturreando Ángela.

Y así pasamos la velada entre bromas y risas, Jessica se fue por que sus niños querían ir a cenar hamburguesas, era muy consentidora con ellos, Ángela se fue ya que su pequeña tenía mucho sueño y tenía que acostarla, eran las ocho de la noche, vaya si que fue una fiesta muy divertida, y serán dos albunes llenos de fotos más el video que Emmett grabo, sin duda esto será para toda la eternidad.

-Alice, tenemos que hablar.-Dijo Tanya seriamente.

-Hay es que sabes que, tengo mucho sueño.-Reí nerviosa.

-Muy graciosa.-Me dijo.

Y así comenzó una noche llena de reclamos, hasta que mi Jasper llego a salvarme, sin duda le daría una noche llena de agradecimientos por todo lo que hiso hoy, sin duda me ayudo mucho, lo amare por toda la eternidad, y no puedo creer que Bella y Edward estén haciendo lo que están haciendo, pobre E.J., lo van a dejar perturbado antes de nacer.

-Alice es nuestro momento, y creo que debo cobrar extra por este día.-Me dijo Picaron.

-Sabes que siempre tendrás un plus de lo que quieras conmigo Jasper, te amo.-Le dije besándolo con ternura pero con mucha pasión.

_**Tres semanas, seis días y veintidós horas después.**_

_**Bella**_

Ya faltaba muy poco para el nacimiento de mi bebé, sentía contracciones a toda hora, eran molestas, Edward no me dejaba salir ni hacer esfuerzos, el cazaba por mi y siempre me traía sangre de puma, era simplemente el mejor esposo y padre del mundo.

-¿Como has estado mi Bella, te ha llegado alguna contracción?-Me pregunto mi ángel preocupado, en su rostro se veía esa expresión de preocupación.

-Si, la verdad es que se están haciendo más…-No pude continuar, pero si grite.-Llama a Carlisle, el…el…-No podía continuar, el dolor era muy fuerte, pronto me encontré en los brazos de Edward, el me subió en el asiento del copiloto del volvo.

_**Edward**_

Todos iban con nosotros, Nessie iba dormida con Emmett y Rosalie, Alice ya estaba halla con Jasper y con ellos los padres de Bella, Carlisle ya tenía todo listo, esta noche nacía Edward Jacob Cullen, ya no había tiempo, estábamos contra reloj.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Cortito lo sé, pero prometo actualizar pronto, ya viene el clímax de la historia, que les parecieron las ocurrencias de Alice?_

_De antemano les digo que del 21 al 27 de este mes, es muy probable que salga de viaje, pero prometo que en cuanto llegue actualizare pronto._

_Mil gracias por los reviews, por los que me tienen en autor e historia favorita, me da tanto gusto, muchas gracias de verdad._

_Me despido._

_Ciao._

_Miss Cullen 28_


	6. Parto y complicaciones

_**Bella**_

Dolor, un dolor insoportable me recorría el cuerpo, era como si me acuchillaran el vientre y lo presionaran al mismo tiempo, no, no era así, era mucho peor, no se supone que los vampiros no sentimos dolor, me siento sudar, me siento débil pero debo resistir por mi hijo, por mi Renesmee y por mi amado Edward, este dolor puede mas que yo, siento que me parto en dos y vuelvo a juntarme, siento que se va y vuelve, quiero gritar, pero se que nada lo aliviara, solo el nacimiento de E.J., pero se resiste a nacer.

-Edward ya no puedo más.-Dije mientras un gemido de dolor salía de mis labios, ver el dolor en su rostro me hiso recordar cuando Jane lo torturó, había cosas que jamás olvidaría y esa era una de ellas.-No sufras por mí.

-Pero tú sufres, por mi culpa, otra vez Bella.-Dijo con desesperación y su rostro contraído en dolor.

-No, me has dado lo mejor del mundo, dos hijos.-Su rostro comenzó a relajarse.-Soló te pido algo.-me miro atento.

-Dime mi Bella.-dijo el volviendo a la preocupación.

-Acelera a fondo.-Dije gimiendo y retorciéndome de dolor, acto seguido Edward piso el acelerador y llegamos al hospital, donde nos esperaban todos.

-Edward, vístete y entra a la sala de partos, Esme preparara a Bella, Emmett y Jasper están terminando de preparar las cosas.-Dijo Carlisle.

-Entendido, ¿y mi hija y hermanas?-Pregunto Edward mientras se alejaba, no lo quería lejos.

-Edward no te vayas.-Dije casi al borde del llanto, parecía una niña implorando para que su padre le de lo que desea.

-El no se ira lejos Bella, por favor Esme llévala a prepararse, tu hija aun duerme, Alice y Rosalie, tus padres están con ellas, no te preocupes de nada, todo estará bien.-Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa sincera, después Esme me dio unas batas, me ayudo a quitarme el pijama que traía y me vistió, luego me cargo en sus brazos y llegamos a la sala de parto donde estaban Emmett muy sonriente con su videocámara, Jasper, Carlisle y un muy aturdido Edward, un momento ¿Emmett con la videocámara?.

-Bien Bella, ya casi es hora.-Me dijo Esme con dulzura y sonriéndome maternalmente.

-¿Ya casi?-Dije resoplando.

-Así es, aun no rompes fuente y te faltan unos centímetros de dilatación.-Dijo Carlisle rápidamente.

-Son solo dos centímetros.-Dijo Edward, de pronto sentí que me mojaba, ¿me orine a caso?

-Ha roto fuente, Edward revísala.-Ordeno Carlisle, Esme trae las cosas del bebé, ya falta muy poco.-Esme casi daba saltitos de felicidad cuando salió por las cosas, mientras yo aquí sufría el peor de los castigos, Edward era el culpable de esto.

-Un centímetro y medio.-Dijo Edward, sentí una contracción.

-¡¡Sácalo ya!!-Ordene con desesperación.

-No podemos, no aún.-Dijo Jasper por primera vez.

-¡Tu no eres quien tiene sus piernas abiertas ante un chico inestable emocionalmente, un loco con una videocámara, un doctor mandón y un esposo que tiembla como cordero antes de morir!-Grite de nuevo, no quería decir esas cosas, pero ya lo había hecho.

-Vaya lo tengo todo grabado.-Dijo Emmett riendo.

-¡¡Cállate!!-Ordene, más bien rugí.-Edward por favor.-Dije mientras una nueva contracción llegaba.

Edward me reviso de nuevo y anunció que faltaba medio centímetro, yo sentía que el mundo se acababa, sentía me halaban con pinzas, que me acuchillaban, no hay suficientes palabras para describirlo, Jasper intentaba tranquilizarme, era como mi epidural, pero no era tanta ayuda como me gustaría, aun sentía dolor, Esme acariciaba mi cabello y besaba mi frente, Carlisle ayudaba a Edward cuando este advirtió que sería la hora de pujar.

-Bien Bella, prometo que no será por mucho, Edward tu serás quien traiga a tu hijo al mundo, sabes muy bien como hacerlo, no pongas esa cara de aturdido.-Dijo Carlisle exasperado.

-Bien Bella, cuando sientas una contracción empuja con todas tus fuerzas.-Dijo Edward, en ese momento sentí una contracción, y comencé a empujar, pero no parecía suficiente.-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,7, 8, 9, 10, suficiente, vamos amor mío, un poco más fuerte, respira hondo y…-No lo deje continuar, como podía verse tan tranquilo mientras yo me partía en dos aquí.

-¡Si no quieres toda una eternidad sin sexo, cállate en este maldito instante!-Grite furiosa.

-¿Grabaste eso?-Oí decir a Jasper.

-Todo, Belladzilla poseída será un buen titulo.-Dijo Emmett riendo junto con Jasper.

-Recuerden que se donde viven, donde duermen y se como hacer que sufran el mismo destino al que Edward se encomienda ahora mismo.-Dije más furiosa que antes, sentí contraerme de nuevo puje con mayor esfuerzo aun.

-Vas bien Bella, veo la cabeza. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,7, 8, 9, 10.-Dijo Edward, puje de nuevo con todas mis malditas fuerzas.

-Ya falta poco cariño.-Me dijo Esme feliz.

-No puedo creer que esto pase, aun no lo puedo creer.-Decía Carlisle atónito.

-Es un milagro Carlisle, lo es, aun los de nuestra especie somos propensos a ellos, Dios no nos olvida.-Decía con dulzura Esme, no podía verla, pero juraría que si fuera humana ella estaría llorando.

-Puja Bella. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,7, 8, 9, 10.-Decía Edward, lo obedecí.

-Sonríe Bella.-Decía Emmett.

-Emmett su rostro esta halla.-Le indico Jasper.

-Con razón se veía tan arrugada y roja.-Dijo Emmett.

-Voy a golpearte cuando salga de esto Emmett, eso te lo juro.-Unas risas sonaron simplemente.

-Un poco más, ya falta muy poco.-Dijo Edward sonriendo.

-¿Me lo prometes?-Dije como si rogara al cielo pidiendo un milagro.

-Si amor, puja.-Lo hice tal y como me había dicho, y todos guardaron silencio de pronto un llanto inundo la habitación.-Edward Jacob.-Dijo feliz y atónito Edward.

-Bella es hermoso.-Dijo Esme.

-Todo un Cullen.-Dijo Emmett.

-Quiero verlo Edward.-Dije con esfuerzo.-Quiero ver a quien me atormento hace unos momento.-Sonreí, Esme le entrego al bebé envuelto en una cobija azul, el lo acerco a mí.

-El es Edward Jacob Cullen.-Dijo mi esposo.-Hijo ella es tu madre.-Yo casi rompí en llanto, más las lagrimas no salieron, solo sollozos de felicidad, Edward puso al bebé en mis brazos, lo vi y le acaricie su mejilla.

-Es perfecto, se parece tanto a ti, tus labios…-Edward me interrumpió.

-Tu nariz y la forma de tu rostro.-En ese momento mi pequeño hijo abrió sus ojos, no eran rojos como esperaba, eran verdes, verdes como los que imagine que algún día tuvo Edward.

-Tiene tus ojos.-Dijo Carlisle.

-Una perfecta combinación de ambos, los felicito, es hermoso.-Dijo Esme y luego le dio un beso a mi pequeño, quién comenzó a llorar, tendrá hambre, un pañal, Dios perdí la practica que tenía.

-Edward…-Dije implorando su ayuda.

-Tiene hambre.-Dijo el serio.-Quiere sangre.-Note que se tenso, su mandíbula se endureció, el estaba tensó, podría jurar que estaba en estado catatónico.

-La traeré ahora mismo.-Dijo Esme saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

-Yo le avisare a los demás.-Dijo Jasper sacando su teléfono, alcance a escuchar los grititos de Alice.

-Mientras trasladaremos a Bella a una habitación con el bebé.-Dijo Carlisle.-Diles a Rosalie y Alice que se vayan a casa, que las visitas serán mañana a partir de las dos, que no por ser miembros de la familia romperán las reglas del hospital, Edward puede quedarse por ser el médico y padre, los demás, es hora de irse, Emmett guarda eso por favor.-Termino Carlisle.

-Y bien Bella, ¿como te sientes ahora?-Dijo un muy animado Jasper.

-Bien gracias, ya no siento rastro alguno del dolor de hace unos momentos, discúlpame por llamarte inestable emocional, discúlpenme por todo lo que les dije, no fue mi intención insultarlos.-Termine avergonzada.

-No te preocupes Bella.-Dijo muy cordial Jasper, Esme llego con un biberón metálico similar a los de Renesmee.

-Aquí tengo su primera cena.-Dijo Esme.-Te lo daré a ti para que lo alimentes cariño.-Me dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias Esme.-Sonreí, le di su biberón a mi bebé, quién comenzó a beberlo rápidamente mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos.-¿Es sangre humana?-Dije casi con horror.

-Si Bella, de la misma que bebió Renesmee, supongo que sus ojos se tornaran así, por que el es vampiro totalmente, su piel es como la de todos nosotros, es frío, su corazón no late, sus ojos son el único rasgo extraño que posee, pero estoy seguro de que es un vampiro.-Dijo Carlisle evaluando a mi bebé.

-Bella, ¿puedes levantarte?-Me dijo Esme con preocupación.

-Si.-Me levante con mi hijo en brazos, cuando termino de beber su cena, note que sus ojos se tornaban verdes otra vez.

-Sera mejor irnos a casa, el bebé puede ser inestable y peligroso para los humanos, el no es como Nessie.-Dijo Edward, sentí dolor cuando lo dijo, mi hijo no es un monstruo, el no es malo, lo sé.

_**Edward**_

Note el rostro contraído de Bella cuando dije que nuestro hijo no es como su hermana, me siento como el monstruo que de verdad soy, acabo de insultar a nuestro hijo, una de las razones más grandes de mí existir, soy el peor padre del mundo, ¿pero como explicarle a Bella que nuestro hijo quería sangre humana?.

-no, Bella, yo…no quise decir eso, es solo que…-Diablos y ahora como lo solucionaba.

-El no es un monstruo Edward, el es nuestro hijo sea como sea y pase lo que pase, el seguirá siendo nuestro hijo, recuerda los momentos en que él estaba dentro de mí y que tú me tocabas para poder sentirlo, ¡tú lo querías!-La herí, soy un bastardo, no puedo ser más idiota.

-Yo, lo siento de verdad, en realidad no quise decir eso, es solo que…-No me dejo continuar.

-¿Solo que Edward?, ¡Dímelo!-Me grito, nuestro hijo comenzó a llorar.

-Bella, cariño no te alteres por favor.-Dijo Esme con su maternal forma de hablar.

-Será mejor que te traslademos a una habitación Bella.-Dijo Carlisle-_Trata de entenderla hijo.-_Bella me miraba con dolor y nuestro hijo aun estaba en sus brazos, el pequeño me miraba como si entendiese la situación, Bella comenzó a hablar.

-No, me iré a casa, junto con mis hijos, si es que quieres estar con nosotros, puedes ir, pero no te aseguro que nos encuentres ahí, esta será la ultima vez que nos vez, olvida que existimos.-Mi cabeza hiso _ipso facto,_ fueron las palabras que en algún error anterior de mi existir le dije, en ese momento ella desapareció, corrí detrás de ella, al llegar a casa vi como comenzaba a buscar a Renesmee ella tomo al bebé en brazos, le sonrió y le dijo que era su hermana mayor, Bella le dijo que se iban, que recogiera lo que ella mas quisiera rápido, yo entre en la casa, le pedí a Renesmee que me diera a su hermano, ella contenta accedió, Bella lo noto y me miro.

-Has decidido venir a ver como nos vamos, ¿Renesmee ya empacaste?-Dijo ignorando mi reacción, mi hija solo asintió con la cabeza.-Dame a mi hijo Edward.-Dijo con rabia.

-No.-la vi enfurecerse más.-El también es mi hijo y no voy a dejar que se alejen de mi por una tontería, ¡Bella entiende por favor!-Suplique, con mi hijo aún en mis brazos.

-Entrégamelo Edward.-Dijo ella, tenia la voz quebrada, parecía que iba a llorar.

-Bella, tienes que comprender, tenemos que asegurarnos de que él podrá controlarse, no recuerdas a Jasper, ¿el momento en el que casi te mata?, el es un neófito Bella, no sabemos que cosas puede hacer, no digo que es un monstruo, lo amo tanto como tu, pero no más que a ti, entiende que sin ti no me importaría ir delante de los Vulturis y morir, recuerda que cuando Renesmee iba a nacer también me comporte como un imbécil, pero te amo, los amo.-Dije mientras observaba a mi hijo quien sonreía.-Perdóname por favor, por ti, por ellos, por nosotros, ¡te amo!-Ella me miraba perpleja, se dejo caer con un ruido sordo.

-Dame a mi hijo.- Repitió, esta vez le obedecí, ella estaba cabizbaja, no me miro.-Te amo, no vuelvas a ser un imbécil por favor.

-¿Me perdonas entonces?-En ese momento sonó mi celular, era Alice.-¿Qué sucede?.

-Edward obviamente te perdono al decirte te amo grandísimo imbécil, ahora abre la puerta que queremos conocer a nuestro sobrino.-Dijo Alice con un tono sumamente molesto.

-Oh vamos Alice, ¿no puedes esperar a que entremos a la mansión en unos minutos más?-Dije casi rogando.

-Como te lo explico, mmm, ¡NO!-grito con su voz de soprano.

-Que lastima.-Dije y colgué el teléfono.

-¿Tía Alice?.-Dijo Renesmee enarcando una ceja.

-En efecto.-Dije yo cerrando mis ojos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a la mansión, si no Alice nos matara por hacerla esperar.-Dijo Bella con su melodiosa voz, se veía hermosa ahora que tenía a nuestro hijo en sus brazos, extrañare su abultado vientre, lucía hermosa con él, pero espero no tener más hijos, soportar el parto es un tormento que no haré pasar a Bella de nuevo.

-Bella, mi amor.-Ella me miro, sus ojos topacio brillaban, como me gustaría ver sus ojos achocolatados otra vez, aun así sus ojos son hermosos.- ¿Puedo cargarlo?-Ella me miro con ternura y se acerco a mí.

-Claro, eres su padre, y una de las razones más grandes de mí existir.-Deposito al pequeño EJ en mis brazos, el me miro y parecía feliz de estar conmigo, sonreía de vez en cuando.-Le agradas.-Me dijo mi Bella sonriendo.

-Oigan Renesmee aun existe y también necesita cariño.-Dijo mi dulce y hermosa hija.

-Pero si eres la más hermosa y dulce princesa, recuerda que eres única en tu tipo, y te amamos, fuiste el primer milagro, y nunca nos olvidaremos de ti, aunque te parezcas a tu padre y seas más hermosa que yo.-Le dijo mi esposa, abrazándola, luego Edward Jacob y yo nos unimos al abrazó también.

-Bien familia, huyamos lo más rápido posible, quiero molestar un poco a Alice.-Dije con malicia, en realidad quería ir a la mansión para hablar con Carlisle y buscar opciones por si EJ no quisiese tomar sangre de animales como nosotros, entonces sería un peligro y los Vulturis vendrían y lo matarían y a nosotros por igual.

Salimos en una carrera contra Alice hacía la gran casa blanca, supongo que ella ya debería estar ahí, hicimos cinco minutos como siempre, al llegar Alice nos abrió y me quito a mi pequeño hijo de los brazos, Rosalie se acerco a ella, eran las únicas que aun no lo conocían.

-Bella, es hermoso, la cosita más linda del mundo.-Decía Alice muy emocionada, sus ojos brillaban, me gustaría que tanto ella como Rosalie tuviesen hijos, serían excelentes madres.

-Los felicito, otro hijo totalmente hermoso.-Dijo Rosalie, Alice le presto a EJ a Rosa, ella sonrió y al igual que a Alice se le ilumino el rostro, Alice nos tomo una foto familiar, era un cuadro hermoso, nosotros felices, con la familia que jamás creí tener.

Deje a Bella y a mis hijos con los demás, yo fui con Carlisle a su despacho, el bebé se estaba alimentando con sangre humana, solo lo haríamos esta semana, pronto comenzaríamos con su dieta de sangre animal, al llegar al despacho Carlisle me abrió y al ver mi rostro solo pregunto.

-¿Es por tu hijo verdad?.-Tenía un semblante preocupado, sus ojos lo delataban.

-Así es, si no hubiese escuchado que la sangre humana era lo que deseaba, tal vez no me preocuparía tanto, se que es su naturaleza, pero Renesmee no tardo mucho en acostumbrarse a la sangre animal, que pasaría si él no la acepta, si se rebela ante nosotros y causa un desastre como los niños inmortales que con solo una rabieta podían destruir toda una aldea, llegarían los Vulturis y nos matarían a todos.-Dije preocupado, estaba tenso, no quiero que nos suceda eso, amo a mi familia más que a nada y quiero protegerlos de lo que sea.

-Haremos unas pruebas Edward, no sabemos como reaccionara tu hijo, pero confiemos en que se acostumbrara muy pronto y esta charla será un recuerdo monstruosamente gracioso.-Carlisle sonrió, me abrazo y bajamos a ver a los demás, Renesmee estaba quedándose dormida así que la tome en mis brazos y la lleve a su recamara, la recosté en su recamara, la arrope y le di un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches mi dulce princesa.-Ella sonrió en sueños, su rizada cabellera la hacía parecer un sueño, Bella no miente al decir que nuestra hija es hermosa, es un ser hermoso tanto como lo es su madre, la razón más grande de mi existir.

-Amor.-Escuche decir a mi Bella, baje a nuestra velocidad a su encuentro, nuestro hijo aun estaba despierto, como lo suponía el no dormiría.

-¿Que sucede?-Le dije acercándome a ella.

-Nada simplemente, quiero estar contigo, ¿te parece si vamos con EJ a su habitación?-Me dijo sonriendo, sus labios rojos tan hermosos, quisiera estar con ella de una forma más intima, pero será difícil durante un tiempo.

-Claro.-Le dije depositando un suave beso en sus labios, ella me miro con dulzura y tomo mi mano como solíamos hacer cuando novios, llegamos a la alcoba de nuestro hijo, todo estaba pintado de un azul claro y la cuna de oro blanco, Alice exagera mucho con estas cosas, debo admitir que es la primera vez que entro a esta habitación, y me gusta, es muy agradable.

Esa noche jugamos con EJ, nunca cerró los ojos, pero no estuvimos solos, en ocasiones entraron Rosalie y Alice y nos dejaban irnos a la habitación, pero preferimos pasar esa noche cuidando de nuestro hijo, pensando en el futuro, esperando que los Vulturis no ataquen, que nuestro hijo sea como nosotros.

-Edward.-Mi esposa me hablaba, la mire ella traía un camisón puesto, al igual que yo traía una pijama, no dormimos, ¿pero quien dice que no nos gusta un poco de comodidad de vez en cuando?-Te amo.-Me beso y yo le correspondí.

-Y yo a ti, te amo por ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos y sobre todo mi vida y mi alma.-La bese y así estuvimos la mayor parte de la noche.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Antes de que me maten, pido disculpas, me fui de viaje más o menos durante dos semanas, fuimos de compras a Paris, quería actualizar pronto pero mi mente se quedo en Londres :S, pero ya regreso, mi viaje fue magnifico, compre muchísima ropa, aunque mi mamá me obligo, para que quiero tantas cosas de diseñador, con mi cámara de fotos soy feliz, en fin, andaba de viaje, lo siento mis queridos lectores.

Por cierto estoy abierta a sugerencias, ya que ustedes me hacen muy feliz, yo los hare felices a ustedes (:

De nuevo gracias por leer y comentar esta historia, por agregarme a autor e historia favorita.

Les deseo lo mejor.

_Ciao:*_

_Miss Cullen28_


	7. Celos

_**Bella**_

Han transcurrido once meses desde que nació mi pequeño Edward Jacob, recuerdo el primer encuentro que tuvimos, sus hermosos ojos verdes, casi como las esmeraldas, sus rojos y perfectos labios carnosos, su cabello alborotado y chocolate, sus pestañas rizadas y largas, sus pómulos marcados, su nariz delicada y la tierna forma ovalada de su rostro.

Ahora a sus once meses tiene una dentadura deslumbrantemente blanca y completa como todo vampiro, tiene la sonrisita más hermosa del mundo, ha sido difícil educarlo a base de sangre animal, nos dimos cuenta que cuando la ingiere sus ojos no cambian de color, Renesmee es la mejor hermana mayor del mundo, aunque su hermano intenta morderla últimamente ella no se molesta, le encanta cuidarlo y llevarlo a pasear.

Edward aun tiene esa preocupación hacia nuestro hijo, pero sabemos que no hay peligro, Alice aun no ve que nada malo llegue a suceder, espero que todo este bien, que no nos ocurra nada, y que no me alejen de mis más preciados tesoros, mis dos hermosos hijos y mi hermoso y maravilloso esposo.

-¿En que piensas mi amor?-Me dice mi milagro personal.

-En lo perfecta que es la vida.-Sonreí involuntariamente, estábamos en nuestro prado, sentados viendo el crepúsculo, nuestros hijos jugando, Nessie enseñándole a cerca del mundo a su hermanito y Edward y yo juntos como debe ser.

-A tu lado todo es maravilloso.-Me abrazaba más fuerte, yo descansaba en su regazo.

-Te amo.-Le dije, mientras lo miraba el acerco su rostro al mío, uniéndonos en un dulce beso, a lo lejos escuchamos a Renesmee hablando con su hermanito.

-Eso E.J. se llama beso, al principio cuando eres chiquito dan asco pero luego te gustaran.-Decía pícaramente.

-Espero que aun no te hayan dado tu primer beso, ¿espera al menos hasta los diez si?-Le decía Edward.

-Lo tendré en cuenta papá.-Sonrío nuestra primogénita.

-Tenemos que regresar, ya es tarde, Nessie querrá dormir.-Dijo mi amado esposo.

-Quedémonos un poco más por favor, disfruto de estar aquí.-Dijo mi "pequeña pateadora", sonreí ante el recuerdo.- ¿De que te ríes mamá?-Dijo confusa y en su cara con su ceño levantado.

-De que siempre serás mi "pequeña pateadora".-Edward sonrío y me beso dulcemente, mire a Renesmee quien todavía no lograba comprender.-Cuando estuve embarazada de ti, te llamaba así.-Conteste sonriendo.

-Como poder olvidarlo, se movía muchísimo, nos preocupaba tanto que tu madre saliera severamente lastimada, y tu también estabas preocupada, yo leí tu mente y me di cuenta de que en verdad querías a tu madre, y que te gusta el sonido de mi voz.-Dijo Edward, su rostro estaba iluminado, se veía de verdad feliz, lo amaba, me vio observándolo con devoción y me dijo sonriéndome con ternura.-¿Que ocurre?

-Te amo.-Le dije.-Te amo como nunca podría amar a nadie más.-Nos acercamos para darnos otro beso, pero la pequeña Nessie bostezo.-Ahora si es hora de dormir pequeña.-Le dije.

-Mamá aun no tengo sueño, y mira que papá ha dicho cosas tan lindas.-Ella también tenía su rostro iluminado, ya pronto llegaría a su madurez, se ve tan hermosa, que a veces me da envidia pero ella discute que yo soy más hermosa, cuando comenzamos a levantarnos para ir al volvo, tome a Renesmee ya casi dormida en mis brazos y Edward iba con E.J. en los suyos, el iba haciéndole gestos a nuestro bebé, el cuál se reía estruendosamente, cuando escuchamos…

-Pa…pa…papá-Edward me miro eufórico, nuestro hijo acababa de decir su primera palabra y fue la que Nessie menciono después de mamá, ahora el turno fue de Edward.

-Lo escuchaste, ha dicho papá.-Dijo sonriéndome, casi deslumbrándome.

-Claro que si lo he oído.-Le conteste, esta noche Edward no estará tranquilo hasta escucharlo decir papá de nuevo.

_**Edward**_

Me dijo papá, soy el vampiro más dichoso que pueda existir en el mundo, antes yo estuve muerto, pero Bella llego y cambio el gris de mi mundo por un alegre celeste, yo estaba muerto y ella cambio eso, me dio una familia, la que jamás creí tener, me dio más de un vástago lo que me hiso ser otro, ella era la mujer que al conocer odie por hacerme desearla tanto, me arrepiento tanto del error que cometí al dejarla, pero aprendí y ahora ella me ama tanto como nunca amo a Jacob, sonrió para mis adentros, subimos al volvo y nos dirigimos a casa donde Alice toma en brazos a E.J. y le dice que repita lo que dijo.

-Paapá.-Dijo un poco más claro.

-Alice te apuesto que dice mamá en dos días más.-Le dijo Emmett.

-Hecho.-Dijo sonriendo Alice.-_"es obvio que le ganare"_.

-Nunca te cansaras de perder contra ella, ¿verdad?-Le dijo mi Bella, su rostro tenia una expresión con la cual decía eres patético.

-A…Al…-todos prestábamos atención al pequeño E.J. que comenzaba a crecer-Ali…Alide.

-Dijo mi nombre o lo intento.-dijo el delicado duende saltando.

-Y yo, ¿quien soy?-le dijo Emmett.

-Tío.- Respondió sin más, reía mostrando sus blancos colmillos.

-Pero, ¿cuál tío?-Dijo Emmett ansioso, el niño se giro hacia Jasper y extendió sus bracitos.

-Tío Jasped.-Este lo cargo sonriéndole.

-Si yo soy…-Emmett lo interrumpió.

-El bipolar e inestable emocional del tío Jasper-cuando termino de decirlo Alice y Rose le dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, a todos nos hizo muchísima gracia.

-¿Y nosotros?-le preguntaron Esme y Carlisle.

-Abelitos-respondio el pequeño, busco a René y a Charlie y cuando los vio les dijo-abelitos también.

-¿Y que hay de mi?-dijo sonriéndole Rosalie.

-Tía Dose-Rosalie sonrió y le pidió el bebé a Alice.

-¿Y yo quién soy pequeñín?-esa fue Bella.

-Bella.

Todos nos sorprendimos, al leer la mente de Jasper supe que Bella se había sentido triste por que nuestro hijo la había llamado por su nombre y no como a ella le gustaría, René le dijo que era normal que la llamara así, pero el pequeño llamo a Renesmee hermana, y a Bella seguía llamándole por su nombre.

Pasaron dos meses y Edward Jacob seguía llamando a Bella por su nombre, la celebración del cumpleaños de E.J. paso desapercibida, ya que en ocasiones nuestro hijo repudiaba a su madre, si ella pudiese llorar yo se que lo haría, que más daría por que nuestro hijo le dijera mamá, pero el pequeño parecía tratarla cada vez más indiferente, la apuesta entre Alice y Emmett había quedado olvidada, Jasper había intentado animar a Bella pero ella cada día se deprimía más, no soportaba verla así con sus fuerzas quebrantadas, tenía que hacer algo.

-Bella-la llame.

-¿Que sucede Edward?

-¿Estas así por E.J.?

-Sí, la verdad es como si no me quisiera, como si me desconociera-la abrace.

-Todo estará bien, ya veras que si, pronto el niño cambiara, debe ser solo una etapa, no te preocupes.

-Eso espero.

Y así nos quedamos esa tarde nadie dijo nada, simplemente fuimos Bella y yo durante todo el día y la noche, abrazados sin decir nada, solo estando juntos en presencia, esperando que las cosas prosperaran, que nuestro hijo vuelva a querer a su madre, a la mañana siguiente entramos a la habitación de E.J., nos veía interesado, le di un beso a Bella para intentar animarla y en eso pude escuchar.

-_"Mamá no me quiere, le importa más papá"-_así que el pequeño niño esta celoso eh.

-Así que de eso se trata todo, ¿no es así?-le dije a E.J. Bella me miraba confusa-Tiene celos, cree que no te importa-a Bella se le ilumino el rostro, encontramos la razón del mal humor de nuestro hijo hacia ella, lo tomo en brazos y le dijo.

-Eres muy importante para mi, nunca creí tener más de un hijo, y tu eres como un premio, eres mi pequeño regalo, te amo tanto como a tu hermana y a tu padre, no creas que no es así-ella beso la frente del pequeño que sonreía contento.

-Mamá.

-Si, soy tu mamá, la única que tendrás-le dijo ella y volvió a besarle la frente.

-Si sigues besándolo me pondré celoso-E.J. se aferro a ella.

-Edward Jacob Cullen tienes una lección que aprender y se llama compartir, y a tu madre hay que compartirla.

-No quiero-respondió el.

-Pues entonces Renesmee será toda para mí y tu no te acercaras a ella-sus ojos se abrieron como platos y en eso apareció Renesmee, la tome en mis brazos y mire a E.J.-ella es mía.

-Nooooo, mamá mía, hermanita mía, papá no tiene nada.

-E.J. esto es una familia y todos somos uno, ¿ahora me dejaras besar a mamá?-el pequeño pareció pensarlo un segundo, me miro a mi y luego a Bella quien asintió sonriéndole.

-Esta bien, hermanita ¿me cargas?-le extendió los brazos a Renesmee.

-Con gusto.

Me acerque a darle un beso a Bella, ella poso sus brazos en mi cuello y yo puse los míos en su cintura, estaba muy contento, y se que Bella también, bese a Renesmee en la mejilla y a E.J. en la frente, el ultimo hizo como que se limpio y entre risas me saco la lengua, pequeño pillo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Cortito, lo se, lo lamento muchísimo por la tardanza, pero la universidad me tiene muy ocupada, que más quisiera yo que apresurarme con esto, espero y que no se decepcionen, gracias por todo._

_Miss Cullen28_


	8. Murder

_**Edward**_

Hay algo extraño últimamente, E.J. desaparece repentinamente, nadie sabe a donde va, Rosalie nos asegura que avisa antes de salir de la mansión, pero a mi nunca me ha pedido permiso para salir, lo más extraño es que sale a partir de las dos de la madrugada, no hay mucho que hacer a esa hora, ¿o será que el si encontró un pasatiempo?

He decidido seguirlo, esto suena muy psicópata pero tengo que saber que es lo que hace, principalmente espero que no se relacione con las muertes que hay en Port Angeles últimamente, esperemos y sea algún caso de un humano homicida, si es E.J. el que tiene que ver en eso no se que hare, ni como se lo diré a Bella.

_Bella_, se sentirá fatal si se entera de lo que traigo entre manos, para ella lo que E.J. hace por las noches es un simple pasatiempo, ella cree que le gusta explorar y además de noche puede tener más libertad de hacerlo ya que todos los humanos duermen y debo admitir que estar aquí es un poco aburrido, si no tienes una esposa con la cual compartir tus noches claro, mejor dejo de especular, ya casi es hora de que E.J. haga su recorrido nocturno.

-Mami, iré a explorar, ¿me dejas?

-Claro cielo, pero cuidado, no hagas cosas que resulten sospechosas-dijo Bella guiñándole un ojo.

-Claro mami-el pequeño le sonrió.

A sus casi dos años el ya media un metro y dos centímetros, sus ojos verdes profundos y brillantes como esmeralda seguían siendo un rasgo extrañamente humano que tenia, crecía muy rápido, lo extraño es que no nos ha dado ni seña de su don, creo que Eleazar tendrá que venir y darnos un veredicto de otro modo no podremos saber, me dispongo a seguir a E.J. pero no tan cerca ya que podría detectarme y tal vez no lograría averiguar y saciar mis dudas, mi pequeño hijo comienza a tomar calles hasta llegar a un sitio con muchos árboles, columpios y bancas ,E.J. se ha quedado sentado en una banca, el parque esta totalmente deshabitado, que es lo que buscara, me esconderé mejor, alguien se acerca, por lo que escucho son pisadas humanas, E.J. comienza a sollozar mientras los pasos se hacen cada vez mas cercanos, de pronto aparece una mujer entre unos veinticinco o veintiséis, E.J. sigue sollozando, la mujer se sienta junto a él.

-¿Que te sucede pequeñín?-le dice con un tierno tono de voz.

-Perdí a papá, mamá y a Nessie-sollozaba más fuerte.

-¿Son tus familiares?

-Siii-contesto el.

-¿Y no sabes en donde están?

-No, ¿me ayudas a buscarlos?

-Claro corazón.

La mujer tomo en brazos a mi hijo y el aprovecho su cercanía para hundir su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y encajar sus colmillos, la mujer comenzó a gritar y a pelear, pero el obviamente es más fuerte, salí en su auxilio, pero así solo ahuyente a E.J. al acercarme a la mujer note que ya no tenía signos vitales, mi hijo es el asesino, esto no terminara bien si no hago algo pronto, ¿pero como puede estar burlando las visiones de Alice?

Al llegar a casa mi hijo estaba habitualmente en su habitación jugando con unos trenes, Bella estaba con el y hablaban de lo que el había visto, le decía que le gustaba la forma en la que el rio sonaba, ver las estrellas y oler la tierra mojada, lo mire y se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Hola papá, ¿donde estabas?-me miraba con mucha atención, tal vez me descubrió, ¡Rayos!

-Fui a cazar, me dieron ganas de tomar algo.

-Me hubieras dicho y te habría acompañado mi amor-dijo mi dulce e inocente esposa.

-Bella tengo que hablar contigo, E.J. estará aquí para cuando vuelvas.

-¿Es muy importante?

-Si amor, lo es-_"se trata de que nuestro hijo es un asesino y no se como vas a tomarlo"._

La lleve a nuestra choza donde nadie alcanzaría a escuchar nuestra conversación, pero antes me asegure de que Alice vigilaba a E.J. y este no escaparía de ella.

-Bella, esto te va a doler pe…-no me dejo continuar.

-Es sobre E.J. y los asesinatos en Port Angeles, ¿cierto?

-Si Bella, es respecto a eso.

-Edward, que sea un neonato no quiere decir que…-la interrumpí.

-Lo vi Bella, con mis propios ojos, el asesino a una mujer, me negaba a creerlo al principio, pero así es Bella, si esto no para pronto los Vulturi no pararan hasta matarlo.

-No Edward, el no es un asesino, ¡es nuestro bebé!

-Bella, no te pongas así, ayúdame a controlar a nuestro hijo, ¿crees que quiero que le hagan daño?, Bella yo también lo amo, también me duele.

-Pero es solo un niño-decía ella mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

-El no es un niño Bella, es un vampiro que no entiende que no debe tomar la vida de los humanos para saciar su sed.

-Pero…

-Se que duele, créeme que a mi también me esta doliendo, pero hay que ser fuertes y servir de apoyo a nuestro hijo.

-Esta bien, quiero que lo confrontemos pronto, mientras más rápido mejor, ¿cierto?-me miro buscando apoyo el cuál yo no le negué.

-Vayamos a la mansión.

Al llegar me di cuenta de que Alice me buscaba frenéticamente, había tenido una visión, una fiesta infantil, los Vulturi arrasando con todo, nuestro hijo llorando, pero no se veía como el E.J. de casi dos años, parecía tener ya tres, Jane lo torturaba, Bella estaba que morirá no podía protegerlo, pero de pronto algo le paso a Jane y la visión se corto.

-¿Por que los Vulturi vienen Edward?-dijo mi hermana asustada.

-Es por el,-señale a E.J.-tienes que dejar de asesinar a las personas, o vendrán por ti y te separaran de nosotros, ¿comprendes?

-Pero…-comenzó el.

-E.J. por favor, esto hace infelices a papi y a mami, además no esta bien cariño-le dijo mi Bella, ella supo al instante que lo que había visto Alice no era una dulce visita para tomar el te.

-Es que saben delicioso, además así sacio muy sed.

-Pero E.J. para eso es la dieta animal que llevamos-intervine yo.

-Pero no me gusta.

-Pero asesinar a las personas no es bueno, además a los Vulturi no les agrada eso.

-¿Y ellos quienes son?

-Hijo, prométeme una cosa-E.J. miro a Bella-que no mataras a nadie más y harás felices a papá y mamá-el pequeño parecía pensarlo.

-Esta bien-dijo después de un rato.

-Gracias-Bella lo tomo en brazos y lo beso en la frente.

-No será fácil, pero ya veras hijo que pronto te acostumbraras a la sangre animal.

-Edward-Alice me llamo-_"no creo que esto detenga a los Vulturi, aun los veo venir, y como aquella vez con Renesmee vienen todos, hay que prevenir a los demás, sea cuál sea el motivo de su visita, será mejor irnos de Forks"._

Asentí en silencio, esa semana nos iríamos de Forks, con tal de proteger lo que más amo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Cortito lo se, dramático, también, es que sin drama el final feliz no tendrá emoción, compréndame si??_

_Ciao:**_

_Con cariño:_

_Mis Cullen28_


	9. Moving and chaos

_**Renesmee**_

Mis padres habían dado la noticia de que nos iríamos de Forks, a Jake no le gusto mucho la idea, mis abuelitos maternos estaban de viaje como siempre, los veía de vez en cuando, además deje de crecer hace unos meses tengo la apariencia de alguien de una persona de diecisiete , regresando a lo de Jake, le dije que tendría que quedarse aquí, que vendría a verlo, además de que Billy necesita de el, y no se que es lo que me pase, pero quiero pensar bien las cosas antes de establecer una relación con él, no se si seamos almas gemelas como mamá y papá, se bien eso de la imprimación, pero y si una de las partes no sabe realmente lo que siente, se que desde que naci siento cariño hacia el, pero ¿y si no funciona?, no quiero sufrir.

-No sufrirás-me dijo mi padre.

-No leas mi mente, mamá dijo que ya no lo harías.

-Es imposible no hacerlo, cuando literalmente lo estas gritando, no es que quiera leer tu mente, solo que no puedo evitarlo.

-Intenta no leer mi mente.

-Intenta no gritar.

-Papá-dije haciendo un puchero.

-Te vez adorable cuando haces eso-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Hay papá.

-Sera mejor que vaya con tu madre y te deje pensar.

-No lo creo, en cualquier momento llegara E.J. y me pedirá que vayamos a jugar.

-Me alegra que lo quieras tanto.

-Es muy bueno, excepto cuando me muerde o grita, o cuando tira mis cosas, o cuando…

-Esta bien entendí-dijo mi padre a modo de rendición.

-Hermanitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

-y ahí esta el-dije yo mi padre sonrió y salió de mi habitación-estoy aquí E.J.

-¿Donde esta el chucho?-dijo haciendo una cara de asco, olvide mencionarlo, el también odia a Jacob.

-En su casa, le llamare para que venga a jugar-dije agarrando mi teléfono y marcando su número mi pequeño hermano decía que no, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

_-Hola Nessie._

-Hola Jake, EJ pregunta que si quieres venir a jugar con el, dice que te extraña mucho-Observe a mi hermanito quien decía que no.

_-Claro, te veré en diez minutos._

-Esta bien.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen, eres la peor de las hermanas, has hecho que una peste se acerque a la casa y no lo muerdo simplemente por que mamá no me lo permite-dijo cruzando sus bracitos.

-Edward JACOB Cullen-dije recalcando su segundo nombre ya que le molestaba tener el nombre de Jake, el comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo.

-Te he dicho que me llamo Edward J. simplemente.

-No cariño-interrumpió nuestra madre-te llamas Edward Jacob por que así te lo puse y a tu padre le gusto.

-Pero mamá.

-Nada de eso, así te puse y así te llamas, y punto.

-Pequeño demonio-susurre, también odiaba esto, mamá se arrepentía de haberme dejado ver Los Simpsons, pero que mas da, son graciosos.

-¡Te escuche!

-No es cierto.

-Lo es.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-¡!Mamá!!-dijimos a unisonó.

-Tú no fuiste planeada-me dijo fríamente.

-Tu mucho menos-se lo dije con una sonrisa cizañosa.

-Ya basta los dos, ninguno de los dos fue planeado, ¿esta bien?-dijo mamá, esto me recordaba al capitulo donde Lisa y Bart discutían lo mismo y Marge les dice que ninguno fue planeado, ¿irónico no?

-No se si sea buen momento, pero ya llegue-dijo Jake entrando a mi habitación.

-No lo es, vete cucho-dijo E.J.

-Vaya, alguien ha estado aprendiendo palabras con la rubiecita, al parecer sus humores se contagian.

-Hola Jake-dijo mamá.

-Hola Bells.

-Son todos tuyos.

-No mamá, yo no quiero estar con Jake, quiero ir con papá-dijo E.J.

-Tu padre y yo estamos muy ocupados, así que te quedaras con el tío Jake.

-No mamá, por favor.

-Lo siento Edward Jacob pero estamos muy ocupados-después de decir esto mamá se fue, dejándonos libres con E.J., en cuanto a Jake y el pequeñín comenzaron una guerra de miradas.

-Tengo una idea-dije, ambos me miraron-juguemos al caballito.

-Nessie no por favor-dijo Jake.

-Entra en fase ahora mismo.

-No.

-Hermana yo no quiero montar al cucho.

-Ni yo quiero llevarte-comenzó la guerra de miradas de nuevo.

-Entonces, jugaremos a hacer las maletas.

-Yo no juego-dijo E.J., y desapareció.

-Te ayudare si así lo gustas-dijo Jake medio triste.

-No estés triste, vamos a volver.

-Quiero ir contigo.

-Ya lo discutimos, Billy te necesita, prometo venir a verte cada fin de semana.

-Pero no será lo mismo.

-Vendré-pareció quedarse conforme.

-Nessie, puedo pedirte algo antes de que te vayas.

-Lo que sea Jake.

-¿Podría besarte?-dijo con un sonrojo no muy notorio para ojos humanos, al igual que el yo me sonroje pero con mayor ferocidad.

-¿Por qué quieres besarme?-que pregunta mas estúpida.

-Por que estoy enamorado como un idiota de ti.

-Jake-no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer, el se acerco a mi, cada vez estaba más cerca, poco a poco tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y así suavemente acerco sus labios a los míos, susurro un _¿puedo?_, yo asentí y así junto nuestros labios uniéndonos en un suave rose, después tomo un poco más de intensidad, pero nos detuvimos.

-Gracias.

-No hay por que-dije sonrojada aun.

Seguimos empacando, dentro de unas horas nos iríamos y el se quedaría, me doy cuenta de que ese beso lo anhelaba, me gusto, pero aun tengo dudas, espero que con este tiempo lejos, pueda estar mas segura y volver a sus brazos.

_**Edward**_

Ese chucho se atrevió a besar a mi pequeña hija, es un maldito pedófilo, no puedo creer que mi hija crezca tan rápido, hace un poco tiempo que llego y el cucho ya se la quiere llevar, se que sueno como un loco, pero es mi hija, la cual nunca creí tener.

-Papá, ¿puedo morder al cucho?

-Quisiera decirte que si, pero eso haría infeliz a tu hermana-le dije a mi pequeño hijo.

-Pero no lo soporto.

-Ni yo.

-¿Entonces?

-El antes quería robarme a tu madre.

-Y por que no lo mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

-E.J. eres un pequeño maniático-el sonrío con ternura.

-No lo es-dijo la madre de mis hijos.

-Si lo soy-contesto E.J.

-¿De que lado estas?-dijo Bella divertida.

-Del mío-dijo divertido,Bella tomo en brazos a E.J. y dijo.

-¿Ya esta todo listo?

-Si, nos vamos en unas dos horas, espero que no te cueste trabajo.

-¿Por qué abría de ser así?

-Los recuerdos de este lugar, aquí comenzó todo.

-Lo se, pero volveremos.

-Algún día.

-Pero eso no cambiara mi amor por ti.

-Te amo.

-Yo más a ti.

-No yo te amo más.

-Yo…

-No yo amo más a mamá, ella es mía.

-E.J. ya tuvimos esta conversación.

-¡NO!

-Edward-era Jasper que recién llegaba a la cabaña.

-¿Que sucede?

-Ya esta todo listo, ah y Alice dice feliz cumpleaños-dijo sonriente.

-Es cierto-dijo mi Bella preocupada-hoy es veinte de junio.

-No te preocupes amor, será un día maravilloso si estoy con ustedes-y la abrace junto con E.J.

-Hay pero que cursi-dijo el pequeño niño.

-E.J. tienes prohibido pasar tiempo con el tío Emmett.

-¿Y yo que hice ahora?-dijo Emmett entrando a la casa.

-Le enseñas cosas raras a nuestro hijo-dije intentando sonar molesto.

-Bah, el lo hace por que lo considera correcto-dijo el con suficiencia.

-No, lo hace por imitación-le dijo Bella.

-Feliz cumpleaños Edward, cuantos son ya, ¿200?-dijo riéndose.

-Sabes que a mi no me molesta la edad-dije sereno.

-Ah cierto, Bella es la que odia los cumpleaños-dijo mirándola acusadoramente-Carlisle, Esme y los demás los esperamos en la casa grande para festejarte un poco antes de marcharnos, pero no olviden llevar sus maletas, que nos vamos en cuarenta minutitos-dijo sonriendo y después de eso.

-Ahora que lo pienso, eres un pedófilo Edward-dijo Bella casi con asco, pero con expresión divertida.

-Claro que no, en dado caso lo eres tu-dije recordándole mis eternos diecisiete años, ya que ella casi cumplió los diecinueve

-Bien vayámonos-dijo ella, en ese momento llego Renesmee con sus cosas, Jacob al parecer se había ido ya.

-¿Donde esta Jake?-dijo Bella con una mirada triste.

-Se fue a casa mamá, es mejor así-dijo Renesmee intentando sonreír.

-Chucho de mala pata.

-E.J. tanto estar con tía Rosalie de verdad te afecta, espero no verte el día de mañana comprando ropa Gucci-le dijo Renesmee.

-Oh claro que si, si yo te diré que comprar ya veras.

-Espero que le gusten las niñas, ojala y así sea-dijo Bella suplicante.

-Bien vayámonos-dije yo.

Llegamos a la casa, hubo felicitaciones de todos hacia mi, las agradecí, comenzamos a subir las maletas a los autos, Alice y Jasper se fueron en el porche de ella, Emmett y Rosalie en el Jeep, Carlisle y Esme en el mercedes y nosotros en mi amado volvo, pedimos un transporte especial para el Ferrari de Bella, mi Aston Martin, el BMW de Rosalie, el Toyota rav4 de Esme y el Mustang y la moto de Jasper.

Nos fuimos alrededor de las cinco pm, llegaríamos pasado mañana a Alaska con Tanya y su familia y viviríamos con ellos por unos diez años, René y Charlie saben bien donde estaremos, así que no nos preocuparemos.

Al llegar a casa de Tanya, nos recibieron con gozo y alegría, EJ estaba feliz de convivir con ellas y ellas igual, pero como nosotros también creían que solo podríamos tener a Renesmee, la vida te da sorpresas.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, mañana sería el festejo de los cuatro años de EJ, ya era casi un hombrecito, media un metro y catorce centímetros, su complexión era delgada pero fuerte, su cabello revuelto y lacio como el mío pero achocolatado como el de su madre, sus ojos verdes y penetrantes, sus mejillas rosa pálido y sus labios rojos, cualquiera pensaría que es un humano, pero es un vampiro completo, es una joya rara, pero muy preciada en esta familia, Alice había decorado todo y había invitado a unas cuantas amistades, vino Nahuel con su tía, unos cuantos niños humanos y sus madres, parecíamos normales y eso nos gustaba, además esta ves el pastel se acabaría pronto, Alice lo tenia todo listo: piñatas, dulces y juegos.

-Bien amado padre y esposo, es hora de comenzar con la celebración-dijo Bella con EJ a un lado, vestido con una camisa de manga corta gris, unos pantaloncillos cortos de mezclilla oscura y unos zapatos muy bien lustrados, su cabello desordenado lo hacia parecerse mas a mi.

-Te ves bien hijo-le dije divertido.

-No me gusta, parezco un niño raro-dijo haciendo un puchero y frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que no-dijo mi hermosa Bella, con un vestido azul oscuro, se veía magnifica con el, tenia volados en la falda, le llegaba cinco dedos por arriba de la rodilla y era strapless, sus zapatillas negras y elegantes, su cabello ondulado y perfecto, se veía maravillosa.

-Mamá, ya todos están aquí y tía Alice dijo que si no salían en cinco minutos vendría por ustedes y no querrán saber lo que les hará-dijo Renesmee con su vestido amarillo con un listón blanco en la cintura, era de tirantes, sin escote y hasta las rodillas, peino su cabello en una trenza y traía unas valerinas blancas, otra joya más de esta familia.

-Ya estamos listos-dijo Bella, yo tome a EJ en brazos y cuando salimos Alice nos acomodo a detrás de la mesa del pastel para una foto familiar, simplemente nosotros cuatro, luego todos y luego EJ y sus amigos, la fiesta comenzó, se oían rizas por doquier, Renesmee había ido a pasear con Nahuel, el día estaba muy nublado y eso nos favorecía bastante.

-Edward, ¿no crees que todo esto es imposible?-dijo Jasper a mi lado.

-Un poco, pero me he hecho a la idea, y tu Emmett, ¿que piensas?-dije volteando a verlo.

-Que somos mas extraños que los vulturi, pero me encanta-sonrío mostrando sus mortíferos dientes.

-Edward-dijo Alice completamente sería, la mire y vi lo que ella veía, los Vulturi destruyendo todo y matando a todos, me alarme por completo.

-¿Cuanto falta para que eso ocurra Alice?-susurre, ella trago en seco.

-Diez minutos-dijo viéndome alarmada, todos nos vieron Bella casi grita, adivino la situación, todos entramos a la casa, dejando a los niños afuera, queríamos ponernos de acuerdo de cómo actuaríamos, cuando de pronto escuchamos gritos, salimos afuera y nuestra peor pesadilla se había convertido en realidad.

* * *

_Disculpen, disculpen, disculpen, se los ruego!!_

_La universidad me tenía loquísima, y ahorita sigo muy apurada aun, ya se aproxima mi cumpleaños ^^,,yaay,,mil disculpas, pero no estaba en condiciones, pase por una tremenda depresión y cosas por el estilo, me disculpo de verdad, ahora si tratare de actualizar mas pronto, lo prometo._

_Gracias por todo mis queridísimos lectores!!!_

_No se olviden de los reviews ;)_

_Con cariño;***_

_Miss Cullen28 _


	10. Pequeño adelanto

_Bella_

Cuando logramos salir al patio donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, nos dimos cuenta de que el final estaba a punto de comenzar, nunca había tenido tanto miedo, ni cuando descubrí que Edward era un vampiro, cuando James intento matarme, cuando gracias a Victoria se desencadeno una guerra donde casi mueren los seres que más amo en el mundo, ni cuando casi muero al estar embarazada por primera vez, en este momento todo eso, se sentía tan pequeño, la sangre, los cadáveres sin vida de nuestros amigos, lo peor era que E.J. no estaba en ninguna parte, mi mirada alarmada lo buscaba hasta que por fin dio con él, Jane y Alec, no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo, más que nunca.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?-la voz de Edward se escuchaba tan lejana, de pronto no supe más, solo no sentía nada, ni escuchaba nada, estaba completamente bloqueada, lo más probable es que Alec estuviese usando su don contra mí, es el fin.

_Edward_

-No la dañes Alec, ¡déjala!-exigí.

-¿Por que?, ella es su única protección-respondió Jane.

-No tienes derecho a hacer eso-conteste con rencor.

-Vamos, vamos, atrápenlos, no pierdan tiempo, hay que acabar con esto de una vez-dijo Cayo.

-Parecía una buena fiesta, lástima que nosotros no podemos permitir esto, primero, desháganse de ese niño-les ordeno Aro a Jane y Alec.

-Deja a mi hijo-grite.

-No sentirá nada, pero tu te quemaras.-en ese momento el poder de Jane comenzó a afectarme, ¿de verdad este es el fin?.

_-Te amo Bella._

_-Mami, Papi, ayúdenme-oí suplicar a mi pequeño._

_-Renesmee huye-puede escuchar a Alice protegiendo a mi hija._

_-¡¡¡Papá no!!!_

_Y eso fue lo último que pude oír._

* * *

_Ok, muy cortito, en exceso, lo lamento mucho, pero estoy muy ocupada últimamente, esto es como un break informativo, aun faltan capítulos y el gran desenlace, prometo actualizar el próximo jueves._

_Los quiere miss strawberry:**_


	11. Neutro

_Renesmee_

Mientras paseaba con Nahuel, me daba cuenta de que era algo parecido a Jacob y era muy agradable estar con el, no sabia honestamente lo que sentía, Jacob era muy punto y a parte de Nahuel, el es siempre tan Jacob, y Nahuel es tan educado, divertido y me siento tranquila con el, honestamente creo que comienzo a enamorarme de el.

-Nessie, ¿en que tanto piensas?-Me pregunto sonriéndome.

-Muchas cosas, Nahuel, ¿yo te gusto?-pregunte directamente el abrió los ojos como si fuesen a salirse de su cara y enrojeció.

-Pues…¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Por que, tal vez, tu me gustes a mi-me miro como que no creía lo que le decía.

-Pues, tal vez también me gustas-dijo mirándome a los ojos-Renesmee-lo mire-¿Puedo besarte?-me sonroje y cerré los ojos, el comprendió lo que decía con eso, así que de pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos, fue un beso muy tierno y dulce muy diferente al beso pasional y urgente de Jake, nos separamos y me di cuenta de que quería mas, así que lo hale un poco hacia mi y comencé a besarlo el pronto me siguió, nos separamos de nuevo, esta vez nos miramos y me dijo-Quiero que seas mi novia Renesmee Carli Cullen.

-Quiero ser tu novia Nahuel-nos sonreímos y besamos una vez mas _"perdóname Jacob"_ pensé.

-Creo que es tiempo de regresar-tomo de mi mano.

-Si, de seguro tía Alice quiere tomar muchas más fotografías.

Fuimos a paso vampírico y cuando llegamos todo era caos, sangre, llanto y los Vulturi, estaban atacando a todos, tenían a EJ con ellos y papá estaba sufriendo, no pude evitar llamarlo a el y a mamá, esto no podía ser, tenia que pelear, por mi familia, por lo que mas amaba en el mundo.

-Nahuel, ayúdame, tenemos que hacer algo.

-Nessie te ayudare aunque cueste mi existencia-me sonrió y sellamos nuestro pacto con un corto beso.

Todo parecía perdido, de pronto papá se levanto, mamá también y comencé a sentir como nos hacia entrar en su escudo, corrí hacia ella y papá y escuche como Eleazar le decía a papá, que si donde estaba el pequeño neutro.

-Eleazar, ¿Quién es el pequeño neutro?-dijo mi padre sorprendido.

-Edward es EJ, el es el pequeño neutro, durante el embarazo yo tuve algunos cambios, me hacían sentirme más humana-dijo mamá sorprendida también.

-Así es Bella, tal vez EJ tenía ese don desde antes de nacer, pero es único, tanto como todos ustedes, el puede hacer un vampiro humano y a un humano vampiro, es el único que puede hacerlo, no hay nadie más con ese don, ni lo habrá y los Vulturi lo quieren, lo necesitan y se lo llevaran a toda costa.

-No se lo llevaran por que de la misma forma que evitamos que le hicieran algo a Renesmee evitaremos que se lleven a EJ-dijo papá.

_Edward_

-Emmett es hora de pelear, espero y no tengas miedo-le dije con una sonrisa de burla-

-Hermano, ¿Miedo yo?, ¿que dices tu Jasper?

-Más que listo.

-¿Quien tiene el fuego?-dijo Carlisle

-No nos dejen fuera-dijo Tanya.

-Todos ayudaremos-dijo Eleazar.

-Bella amor, ¿Puedes cubrirnos?

-¿Con quien rayos crees que hablas Edward?-dijo mi loca Bella.

-Te amo.

-Juntos hasta el fin-me dijo y la bese.

-Muy bien, ¿Renesmee recuerdas lo que tío Emmett te enseño?

-Claro papá.

-Excelente, ahora una vez más, ¡Defendamos lo que nos pertenece!

Comenzamos a luchar como muchas veces mas lo habíamos hecho anteriormente, Bella nos cubría y de alguna forma logro quitarle a Alec a EJ de sus brazos, Félix y Demetri intentaron atacarnos, pero de pronto comenzó a llegarnos un olor a sangre humana se oían corazones latir, vimos a Jane, Alec, Félix y Demetri, como humanos ya no eran vampiros, EJ nos miro a todos y dijo.

-Hora de comer.

No pude evitarlo cuando menos lo pensé EJ ya había acabado con dos de ellos, Aro, Cayo y Marco lo miraban horrorizados, Jane intento escapar, pero era tarde Renesmee la alcanzo y entre Nahuel y ella acabaron con la ex vampira, mientras EJ miraba a los lideres de los Vulturi con sus ojos rojos por la sangre.

-Ustedes siguen.

-¡BASTA!-grito Bella EJ la miro-No lo hagas hijo, por favor, no lo hagas.

-Pero madre ellos iban a separarnos y a matarlos, que hay de los amigos que mataron, madre no puedo perdonarlos-dijo el con su mirada impasible.

-No los mates, tengo una mejor idea, conviértelos en humanos, para que su muerte llegue tarde o temprano, ese será su castigo.

-Como gustes padre.

Bella

Acabo, por fin acabo todo, tuvimos que hacernos pasar por muertos, Renesmee por desaparecida, estamos preparando todo para volver a Forks, la noticia es que Renesmee y Nahuel son novios y cuando Jacob se entere no se lo que ocurrirá.

Dios no te olvides de nosotros.

* * *

_Cortito, lo se, perdónenme, pero de verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo, un nuevo triangulo amoroso se formo en este capitulo, ahora falta el desenlace de este triangulo, si es que Alice y Rosalie podrán ser madres y muchas otras cosas más._

_Déjenme Reviews o si no, no continuo._

_Capitulo dedicado a las victimas del terremoto de Chile, que Dios los bendiga._

_Mil besos:**_

_miss strawberry _


End file.
